


The God Society

by b_s_robinson



Category: Original Work
Genre: 17th Century, Age Difference, Alternate History, Anal, Blood Sharing, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Childbirth, Creampie, Cult, F/M, Family, First Love, Gods, Gorgeous, Hunting, Illegal Activities, Illuminati, Immortality, Incest, International, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, Love, Mental Instability, Murder, Original Character(s), Rape, References to Drugs, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Running Away, Safeword Use, Secret Organizations, Sibling Incest, Traditions, Uncle/Niece Incest, Virginity, Wealth, bloodline, irish decent, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_s_robinson/pseuds/b_s_robinson
Summary: Born with rabbit ears and left on a doorstep of two strangers who had their fair share of ordeals trying IVF for years, Elena Howser is now a recluse eighteen-year-old girl nearing her nineteenth birthday; however, in the small town of Kinsaw, Missouri where nothing ever happens, hell freezes over the night of her birth, stuck in your not so usual storm.Covered in lashes of lightning over her back, but saved by a stranger  . . . or a stalker? Secrets about Elena she's never known will come undone under the pressure based on the family that built lies for an empire. A cult of purebreds who keep the secret to staying eternal life.
Relationships: Lena Hauser x Hank Fordyce
Kudos: 2





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, incest, murder, violence and other adult themes ahead, read at your own risk. This book is my baby on AOO, besides having a few on Wattpad @B_S_Robinson.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy, don't forget to drop a like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hopes seem lost a baby is born, but at what cost?

Author's POV

19 years ago . . .

They were driving quickly by many houses, none of them seemed right. All of them seemed somehow, in one way or another too cluttered, that was the last thing she needed, the poor babe didn't have a fighting chance. "we need to get her further out where he will never be able to find her!" the maid shouted at Thames.

"Don't you think I know that? I am trying to get my niece as far away from that psycho as fast as I can unless you have any bright ideas, Ms. Rappaport!"

"You'll wake up the child with your caterwauling, see that light there?" Ms. Rappaport pointed to the bright in front of a long driveway on the far left down the lane. "go there."

Thames did just that, steering loudly down into the left lane past the light itself, the cobblestones could be heard underneath the tires which made the car drive rockily. He looked behind himself to see that the child stirred in her car seat. "shit," he muttered to himself. "hope is on the way little one, don't you worry." Thames promised. The babe went without food, barely having her mother's milk before being snatched away from her body, the only home she's ever known for nine months and without so much as a kiss, being thrust into the harsh world, on a chilly and early spring night.

Next to the babe was a bag of twenty-five- thousand dollars, to prepare whatever poor unfortunate people had to take of the babe and those were the direct instructions. She was not to go into the system, to be taken care of by anyone else. The child needed to be cared for alone. They left a note taped to the blanket the child was swaddled in. "I see a house, it's all alone," they finally had found a home for the child, it was a modest-sized home made of wood and stone, earthy elements that gave it a rustic look. When the light from the car shone upon the house you could see the vines and flowers growing upon the outer walls. A porch, a swing, and much more. It looked like a loving home.

Neither Thames nor the maid knew if these people had children but this was their last hope of getting the child to safety, they had nowhere else to turn to. A small broken down po dunk town was their only chance to assure her father would never get his hands on her and though it would drive her mother crazy, it was better the child was taken away so soon than to never have existed for a minute more. She was assumed to be dead now in the eyes of her father.

He turned the lights off, careful not to wake the people yet. "any signs of a child here?" the maid asked, scanning the property carefully looking for anything to give them away. She shook her head doubtfully.

"No," Thames replied, parking in front of the house as slowly as he could. "get her, quickly!" Thames knew now was not the time to be picky, especially looking half of the town to see if there was "the right home" for his niece. The home reminded him of a childhood he never had growing up, a less complicated one where it looked like the mother would've made homemade biscuits and jam, wearing an apron in the kitchen covered in flour from starting at five AM in the morning and then the husband would kiss his wife before and after work, ruffling his children's head. That's the life he never had, his parents love him sure but not like this, not like how he imagined the love in this house. But houses were misleading, so he was fantasizing and hoping.

A bit of money could change that for her, however. He promised to keep an eye on his niece too, he now knew the address of where his niece would live. The maid took the baby from the car after quickly getting out herself, taking the car seat with all her strength and Thames grabbing the bag with the money after he turned off the car engine. They stood against the car and in front of the house, looking at it, holding hands. Tears in their eyes and then gazing at the baby.

"I am so sorry I didn't have the chance to look after you little mistress, forgive me, you are loved though, by me, your uncle and your mama, that bad man-- your father won't ever get his hands on you and that's a promise that we'll guard with our lives," the maid kissed the child's fresh and lovely scented forehead, getting one last sniff in and feeling the soft skin on her cheek. Her uncle smiled at her.

"I loved you when sister first told me you were growing inside of her womb little one, no one can take this love away from me or you, not even your father who has now made an enemy of me. Your time will come when you are old enough and you will return to us, reclaim your rightful stake in this family to throw that fucker off his ass. Just not now, we need to have patience. But no one can know you . . ." he kissed his niece's little bawled fist. "you have to be dead for now but believe you me, they will love you. You are a Fordyce like the rest of us."

"This will have to be it master Thames, we have to be back before breakfast to keep the charade," the maid told Thames. He nodded and gave her a soft push to take the child to the doorstep, following after her as she carefully left the child on the ground of the porch. "goodbye little mistress." she bid the baby farewell.

Thames drops the bag next to the baby. "goodbye my sweet niece." with that, Thames and the maid ran back into his car, they honked before he drove full throttle in reverse, careful that a few taps to the horn would awake the people in the house.

Surely it did; one minute too late the couple we unable to see who was in their driveway, all they saw roughly through the dimly lit porch was a bag and a baby. A note attached to its blanket and how the babe was woken up by the horn, cooing and not crying to their surprise. "Davis it's a ba--"

"Yes, I know Clara-- on _our_ doorstep no less, our prayers have been answered . . . metaphorically." Davis, her husband beamed. 

Clara thought to herself, although she was unable to have a child, should she randomly take someone else's? Was it right? She looked at the baby's bright green eyes and bit her lip. Her husband, Davis gently pushed her aside and took the child in the car seat, "it's fucking chilly outside, this baby was clearly born only a few hours ago, you can have a self-debate inside the house after we're all inside, okay?" Davis' eyes were captivated by the baby's, he wanted this. He wanted her even if he wasn't sure what the gender was. He wasn't some "legacy lorn" man, only focusing on producing a boy first like some men were. He just wanted to create a family with his wife and was by any means going to do it. _No matter the cost._ This was his answer. 

Clara took the bag and went inside the house, shutting then locking the doors and turning off the porch light. "read the letter," to Clara, a more logical thinker than her husband, the letter was the reason and the reason to her was always more valuable than anything else. In the context of keeping the child or doing the right thing to giving it away no matter how much her maternal instinct pained her to keep and nurture the child as her own with Davis. 

Davis could see how neatly written the handwriting was but to a more professionally trained eye there could be, detected that the letter was written as carefully as possible with a jittery hand. He sighed, then Davis read the letter aloud in the living room. 

_"This wasn't my first choice to chose you to raise my child, believe me I love her with all my heart for the past nine months. I am no negligent mother, but her father, my husband is. Her name is Elena and I would so much appreciate it if you kept that her name. If I had it my way I would have taken her by myself but my husband is a powerful man and this is our daughter's only fighting chance of any life at all. We hope that you will love and raise her with all the kindness you have in her heart, please have mercy on my child and her differences. Every month we will send you ten thousand dollars for her benefit only, someone will be keeping a close eye on you to make sure she is taken care of. She is not a living, breathing bank. LOVE HER as much as I do but in no circumstance do you tell her, that I had her sent away because her father wanted her head. Thank you, also the money in this bag should be enough to give you a start."_

The woman was desperate for her baby to have a life, away from her murderous father and for that, any child was welcome in their home. They had to be, this child couldn't be cast aside any further than when she was before. _The trouble the woman must've gone through to make sure she got here and she chose us._ Clara thought to herself. 

Davis dropped the letter in utter shock then he and Clara looked at the baby, both in shock. "Clara we have to k--"

"I agree, we can't give this child away," Clara said, her voice wavering as she took a seat next to Davis. 

They were both afraid to take the child out of her blanket. They looked at her with their heads cocked to the side, "Elena," Davis chuckled. He thought it was a simple yet pretty name. "Clara, care to go first?" he asked his wife. 

Clara's hands slowly made its way to Elena's tiny swaddled body. "Hi there Elena," the baby looked back at Clara, cooing in response. Clara peeled back the blanket to see Elena's features, she had the perfect set of green eyes and little rosy lips with pale skin covering her body but her ears . . . the child's ears were abnormal! "D-Davis!" Clara jumped, startling Elena and making the child cry. 

"Clara!" Davis nearly fell backward out of his seat off the couch when he and Clara witness the child's bunny-like soft gray ears. "she has ears," he breathed.

Clara looked back at her husband, scoffing. "no shit Davis," Clara said. Her eyes reverted back to the baby, she huffed. "the mother said to have mercy and give this child kindness, we've looked for a child to love and care for, this may be our only chance." 

Davis looked at his wife and the crying baby who was waddling about in his wife's grasp. He had seen how after a moment or two entranced she was with having a baby alone that they mind as well keep it, they could use the money. The house was falling apart inside and they were behind on bills after trying IVF and other options over the past five years, they'd seen so many gurus that lead them into scams, tried stones and pills for fertility and the hormones being pumped into Clara weren't cheap, on top of that they were still paying mortgages after having their home for ten years. 

Clara and Davis have been married for thirteen years since they both married at the legal age of eighteen, both raised in Christian homes and known each other since they were mere toddlers in daycare together, it was like most PG love stories you'd heard of. They cherished each other and believed that God could fix anything and that God knew what he was doing. "who are we to question the will? This child was going to be murdered Davis, we have to take her and raise her as this woman wanted,"

"Sure she's not perfect but who is?" Davis cuddled up to his wife and their new, bunny-eared child, he even smiled. They weren't as close-minded as most Christians were, they would come to love and accept that this was their daughter no matter how different she was. "we'll just have to raise her the best we know how but no one can know. We'll have to homeschool teach her when and protect her from the world, she can't live cooped up in here forever," 

Clara nodded, not paying much attention to her husband. "Elena," she sighed in content. "Elena." she declared peacefully, like wishing it into the universe. Elena had even stopped crying although she wasn't aware that was her name just yet; the comforting look that Clara gave her was all she needed. She needed attention, to be seen and heard, loved too. 

"Can we see if she has a tail?" Davis laughed. 

Clara shook her head and smiled at the babe. "I don't care if she has a tail or a snout-- thank God she doesn't though, I love this little girl already," Clara booped the baby's nose, making the baby gurgle and coo again. "thank you God for this baby." Clara rocked the baby close to her body and leaned into her husband as they marvel at the child for hours to come, not even looking into the bag of money or phased by much else in the house. 

That night neither Clara nor Davis got a wink of sleep, they stayed up watching the child until the sun met them, bursting through the blinds in their windows. Clara fell asleep in her husband's arms and Davis took his wife and his new daughter, scooping the woman with child in his arms and taking them into their bedroom. He smiled and kissed them both on their forehead before going to sleep himself, beside them with barely any space for himself. His feet had hung off the bed and he was perfectly okay with that. 


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Elena's 19th birthday, she's getting everything she ever asked for and much more.

Present Day March 15th, 2020

_Feet shuffling. Pancakes flipping. Coffee pouring. Dad mumbling and pages turning._

The morning sounds of the Hauser household. My home. Where I was born, or more so dropped off. It's been nineteen years since my birth mother dropped me off on my mom and dad's doorstep, 'blessing them with me' as my mother would say. I was no blessing, however. 

My ears opened and peeked before my eyes had a chance to open. It was like this every morning since my hearing was the best but also, today it was my birthday. It was a bit different than most days, I got to go out and do whatever I very well wanted to, my parents wouldn't shut me in when I had my special day. I planned for me and my friend-- my only friend, Nick to have a bonfire, he was going to bring his little sister Lily with him too so that we weren't alone. Dad said that was the only way I could be alone with Nick is if someone else were there too and I guess she was enough to have my parents convinced we wouldn't get out of hand. But I didn't see Nick like that, we were just friends. He was the only one who liked me for me nor made fun of my ears.

I sit up waiting for my parents to come to my room as they do every year; mom carries the breakfast and dad holds the gifts in his hands. They were whispering about something that I couldn't make out. They were too far down the hallway, away from my ear's reach, probably because they knew about my great hearing. I knew how badly surprising me was to them so I tried to put on a little show for them most birthdays so they wouldn't feel like I was too far ahead of them. 

I wait patiently for them but they are still in the hallway arguing. I swing out of the bed getting into my slippers and walk out of my room singing to them, "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elenaaaaaa, happy birthday to you!"

"And many more!!!" my parents finish. The blush creeps upon both their faces, knowing they both might've messed up when they didn't come in sooner. I blow out my candles and smile kindly to them both for attempting to give me a good morning. I hug my father and kiss my mother before walking past them both.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" My dad asks me. 

I turn around to them both and raise my left eyebrow. "why the dining room, of course, I'd like us to all sit, have breakfast and open up some gifts." my parents look at each other and smile. 

"Whatever you want kiddo," mom confirms. 

We eat breakfast in the dining room like we do most mornings and when I've finished my pancakes my dad pushes the gifts towards me. There are five boxes, a small one, three medium ones, and two larger boxes covered in decorative metallic wraps and ribbon trimmings. Mom clears the plate as I open the smaller box. I wonder what is it that could be so small? "actually open that last, it's bigger than you think sweetheart." dad cautioned me. 

I raised an eyebrow at him and scooped the small box into my lap, going to the biggest box in which mom came back with a pairing knife for me to open it with. I thanked her and resumed to opening the box, cutting the ribbons first and slicing into the paper at the top of the box, splitting it open to reveal a black box with a beautiful gold labeling inscribed in the sheen cardboard, the box itself has smelled too fresh like it came from a factory and hadn't waited in stored air at all. For me it was the little things like scents that made me happy, dad and his new air fresheners in the car would make my morning when he took us on camping trips. 

I smiled and tried to read the label, recognizing it was french but hadn't made a lick of sense what the words meant and the cursive font made it even more confusing. I stood, removing the tiny box from my lap to lift the cover of the box to reveal a dress, blue and made of soft chiffon and belted with three bows at the waist, a collared and button-down top with long sleeves, ruffles at the shoulders and a tulip-shaped skirt. It was simply beautiful. 

I knew the dress was expensive, above mom and dad's pay grade, but I didn't dare question them both. The dress was an amazing gift. "thank you guys, this is--"

"Gorgeous to wear today? Yes, it is Lena," mom teased. I looked back at her surprised. "really?" I asked. They'd let me wear this dress outside? Mom nodded at me. 

"Now go on and keep opening up your gifts, your father is filming you and we want to see how much you like everything." mom urged me. 

I did just that too. I took no time opening up the next box, shredding the gift paper and making a mess on the dining table, it revealed a large white hat that could veil me from the sun. I suppose they would only let me outside on the exception I wear something to cover my ears as usual. I tried to keep a smile on my face to show them that I liked the fancy and probably overpriced hat but the shame was too great, they wanted me to cover up who I was and it wasn't any different from any other birthday. I shouldn't have expected more from them. "it's a very beautiful hat mommy," I knew she bought it. She's either been buying me hats or making them for years since I was born. 

Mostly beanies with fake rabbit ears attached to them so people wouldn't be suspicious about the real ones that were hiding inside the knitted ears. 

"Lift the hat up," she told me.

Underneath the hat was a pair of white kitten heels, the Mary Jane type. My parents, mother especially prided me on dressing like a proper lady most of the time when I wasn't inside the house which was most of the time, being homeschooled and all. My father owned a flower shop that made lots of money in town and mom was a nurse at the general hospital. They wanted me to wear this outfit today, I got the memo. 

In the other two boxes were a new computer, it looked sleek and more square than anything. White. Something out of a commercial that screamed "buy me or die!" the only computer I was allowed were the ones given to me by a company where they integrate cyberschool work and parental homeschooling, which had immediate controls on searches and only assignments allowed on the computer. "is this what I think it is?" I asked them. 

They nodded. "you're over the age of consent, we just didn't want to see you grow up so quickly but it's time to let you have some control in your life." mom said somberly. Like she was losing something very important, or better yet giving it away for someone else to take care of. Throwing it into the wind like a small box of ashes. She held so much of herself in me, keeping me a chaste young lady and making sure I was safe from most of the world but to give me this freedom-- the one I deserved was more than kind of her and dad. It wasn't like I was in school anymore. It wasn't like I was very social either. I wasn't allowed a phone but a tablet to enjoy little things, that previously belong to my father. 

I couldn't help but wonder where was this money coming from? I had a fancy dress, hat, and shoes, now the computer. What else? In another medium box, I opened it to find a phone, rounded edges, white as well. No bigger than my own hand, covered in a floral case. The screen brightened when I picked it from encasement. A text appeared as well, saying "hello Elena." Uhm, okay wow. I was getting the freedom I definitely should've gotten on my eighteenth birthday. This makes me think about next year. Will they let me live alone by then, go outside without a hat. Maybe even have a car? My imagination was getting the better of me but one thing I was sure of was that this gift had "Dad" written all over it. I look at him endearingly and hold his hand. "thank you, daddy."

Second to last now. 

This box was a bit smaller and stood out compared to the other gift wrappings that were blinding. A matte black box that I opened up with the knife, revealing a plush velvet interior, a gold necklace splayed out to the velvet compartment. "here, let me sweetheart." dad offered. 

He carefully plucks the genuine gold necklace out of the container and opens the lobster clasp then takes it across my neck as delicate as possible until it locks again to dangle down my neck. There is a golden heart pendant with their names etches in on the pendant and semi-precious gemstones. "mom and dad" and my name. Out of all these gifts, this was by far my favorite. A gift I could keep close to me no matter what, all those other things could be damaged at any will and I mean the necklace could too but I would attempt to treat it better than any other. I loved both of my parents dearly and what better than to keep them abreast?

I hug them both, making them both wholeheartedly chuckle. "now you may open the last one," dad told me. 

I ripped the box open with quickness and look inside the plain cardboard box. "it's a silver plaited bone?" a pet tag. What? 

"You get to choose the collar it goes on, we didn't think to pick a gendered color was fair, we figured you shouldn't be so alone while we are working," Mom confirmed. "I'm getting a dog?!" 

Mom laughs, holding her stomach. "yes my dear, you are now getting ready, get dressed and we will be on our way to pick up your pup." I took no time to run out of my chair with my outfit in hand back to my room. I couldn't believe it! I am getting a dog! Today must be my lucky day, what else could be waiting for me. 

I walked into the bathroom closing the bathroom door, undressing and looking in the mirror seeing myself for the first time today. I usually undress like any other day but today, this morning I am looking differently. I was raised not to stare too long in the face of vanity, but I realized I had breasts. I mean I did before but really looking at them, I _have_ breasts. They're slightly round, not overweight, they feel comfortable on my chest at the moment and my hair covers them. I hold them in my hands, looking into the mirror and then looking down, they're hardening due to the cold coming in from the roof skylight, that little window that has always been poorly insulated. The cold swirls down on me from many feet up and the light with it, naturally casting onto my body. 

I graze my hardened nipple back and forth for a moment before shaking my head and starting my shower. It's cold at first, little tears splashing onto my skin before it turns warm as I desired. I lather in some soap onto my washcloth, looking up into the skylight dreamily as I bathe myself mindlessly; imaging when or if I could ever have what my parents do. How they kiss and hug each other. What does a kiss even feel like? I am a nineteen-year-old girl who has never experienced her first kiss. 

I want to be kissed. I want things that I've wanted for a long time, things that people seem to enjoy but I imagined that I will eventually have all of these things one by one. Yet I am clean for the most part, without man, without much pleasure but the night's mom and dad find time alone to go on date nights, or when she works long nights. Those wandering nights where I tingle at the sight of Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck in Roman Holiday. The attraction was there between the princess and the reporter, if only she hadn't lied to him though but hey, I have to remember it's just a movie. I get so caught up the fantasy of things that to detach from it can be a little disheartening, I was soft that way. 

What did a man look like to me? Certainly not my father who was a redhead, I am thinking dark-haired, muscular but soft looking, nothing on his body that cuts too hard and a refined jaw that accompanies a warm and dazzling smile. Kind eyes. That's what I need, a kindred and considerate man. What dad would want for me, what my grandmother said I would never have because of my ears? But someone had to accept me, right? Someone would surely love me and all that came with me. Would they think my small and fluffy tail was just as adorable and my face was? Gosh, I hoped so. 

Princess Anne didn't want to be a princess, she kicked off her mighty uncomfortable heels, dressed normally, and once she made her escape she was for a moment happy as can be in the night. Maybe that could be me. 

So many longing thoughts as I bathed in my shower and I had let time pass, unsure of how long I spent in my shower but daydreaming of time as much. I lathered off the remaining soap before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a fresh towel from the rack before I covered myself. My hair and ears were damp, they drooped much further when wet. I took out a blowdryer, setting a medium heat. Drying my head and ears then my tail which always wiggled a bit to the heat, it tickles. 

After much maintenance with my parts, I return to my room where my dress is and I still can't believe how beautiful it is. A giggle left my lips as I hug it close to my body, dancing around my room with it, humming a dog my mom sang to me as a little girl. Cinderella's "A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes", quite a title but very fitting for the lines. I paw through my drawers for panties and a bra, both were a pale pink. 

I dressed very quickly, stepping in my underwear and dress. I look like a doll . . . an expensive one. The shoes came on with the hat, stuffing my ears in the hat carefully, now I looked like a lady. Like my mother, no less. Like most women in this God-fearing small town. I chose a purse among the few I had, a white one. A smile came to my face when I could see how silly the hat made me look. Something new, this dress, this hat, and these shoes, not like my usual attire at all, today there were no sweatpants, short-sleeved tees, and overridden Keds. 

I took one step out of my room, my parents wait down the hall looking at me, shocked at what they saw. "simply beautiful," dad marveled. I walk down to them both ready to start the day. 

\---

I sat in the back with my purse at my side and the pet tag sitting upon my lap, inside I was beaming and on the outside, I was in the car looking out the window and enjoying the right as my father drove and mother would look at outside, at her phone to text someone she was having a conversation with then back at me with a smile on her face. "here are some basic rules with everything you were given this morning, once you get a dog it will be your responsibility, okay? If you don't think you can handle it or don't want it before we get there then tell me, don't get too hyped up because you're getting it. Be honest with us."

I looked away from the window to my mother. I was sure I wanted this dog, I've wanted one since I could walk and talk. When I was thirteen years old there was a dog I had seen outside that was so adorable, I found out that the breed was a "Cockerspaniel", after seeing one I was relentless in asking my mom could I have one, the whole week and then some I kept asking as they said no. I couldn't say no until they gave me an answer, they refused to give me even that until mom came home one night from a maddening long and late-night shift, yelling no and because I can't go outside with the dog freely because someone might see my tail and ears and find me, do something bad to me. 

Maybe it paid off to wait when I had reached full mental maturity. I was getting a dog now. I wanted this. I knew to walk it, have bags, feed it, give it water, and when they were too young than to give them milk. A dog needed shots if they didn't have them all and if there was an illness then to go to the vet. Dogs needed more than those common things, to further survival they needed love, ear scratches, and pets. Sometimes sleeping with a "hoo-man" as people think dogs call them. 

These were the things I wanted: the simple, loving, and funny things of being a dog owner. "I want this-- I want a dog mom, please," she broke my heart when she told me no and the reason why I couldn't have one at the age of thirteen. I cried when she told me that as a kid. 

"And with the phone, there are rules with that as well," she told me. 

"Okay," I agreed.

"No strangers, only give out your number to people you know, no apps than the ones already on your phone, no screen time after 10 either, we want you to maintain a regular schedule the way how things have always been, okay? Your father's paying for your phone bill kiddo, he will know who you call." _well thanks for ruining the present there mom._

"Sure," I said compliantly. "I know the same thing goes for the computer too."

"Elena we're only trying to--"

"Protect you from the world, it's a cruel place," I mocked, cutting dad off. I hated it when they used my proper name. Lena was what I liked more then Elena, the E itself was too proper. They wanted to correct me always. 

The conversation grew cold, there was nothing more to talk about when they couldn't tell me anything different about the situation. Mom turned on the radio, 106.2 I looked down into my lap, blocking out the silence into my own world and drowning out the music, being taken into a different place. Dreaming of a big house where I had a family and the people didn't have faces because what family would I have that I didn't have now. They dressed like however, they wanted, drawing me in for warm and loving long hugs, kissing my face and never making me wear a hat. Where there were many dogs. A place with lots of grass to run around and lounge about all day. Room for days and acceptance. No limitations. A place where I could be protected in a way that didn't suffocate me, somewhere I wasn't the only child because being lonely often was a silence I faced unwillingly.

Eventually, we arrived at the animal shelter where my dog awaited to be brought home. "don't scuffle your heels, my dear," mom warned. I put the little box that contained the pet tag into the purse; walking to the shelter up the steps where mom followed after me. "hello Mrs. Hauser," a blond lady welcomed my mom. 

"We're here to pick up the baby," mom said. 

The baby? It didn't already have a name like most dogs in shelters do? Mom took my hand as the lady lead us to the back of the shelter where they held the dogs, I walked compliantly with mom as the smile crept upon her face nearly ear to ear. "your father and I thought you'd like a baby, someone for you to grow along with and one that didn't have a name, Lin here was just telling me the other day that your puppy was born ten weeks ago." so the baby had been waiting for quite some time

I thought I would be getting a four-year-old puppy, one that wasn't entirely new. When we arrived at the back and around some other dogs there was the mother and the babies, who were more than old enough to be weaned off of her. There were only two left. Lin, the employee pulled out a baby from the well-padded and large crate, the mother looking up, giving her baby two licks to the foot and almost longingly marveling at the baby. She knew her baby was going away like the rest of the liter had, and she was a beautiful mother. A cocker spaniel with purebred cocker spaniel babies. 

She handed the baby right to me after swaddling the baby in a small blanket. I looked at my puppy, my ears wiggled within my hat; overjoyed. "a girl?" I asked looking up at the employee. 

She comes close to me, unwrapping a bit of the blanket and looking down its chest until her eyes reached the sex. "that's a boy, I'm so sorry, your mother directly asked for a girl." the employee said, her fingers bending to take the baby away from me. "no!" I protest. I wanted the dog, he was still beautiful, soft, and smelled funny like something good but didn't have quite a name to describe it. A predominantly white body with ginger-ish spots that would someday grow large and dominate the white that fills the space of his body. 

"I'll keep him, please." I thought I mind as well, and already I had become attached to him. Gender didn't define the puppy in my hands however, love did and that would grow. I gazed at the pup and kissed its forehead. Mom or dead already purchased the baby so it didn't matter. 

Mom saw me with the puppy and smiled. "we're good." we didn't need to fill out forms since they were already filled out by mom, the puppy was given a blue collar, I didn't like it. It was gender-conforming, that was something I learned in history class, studies that my mom approved and thought a lady should know about; which surprised me with her very Christian ways. Dad encouraged feminism upon me, holding mom in the highest regard. 

We made a stop at the entrance where Lin gave us a small box to put the puppy inside. We continued to the car afterward after Lin said goodbye to us. Dad asked me what did I name my puppy. I took one long look at him, he barks but not too strong like a runt. "Georgie." we go to the pet store afterward with Georgie in my hands, we bought him a collar, a few leashes, one short and two long then get his tag inscribed, food and dishes, toys, pads, treats, shampoo, bedding . . . the usual. 

We took Georgie home to let him settle down, I played with him all day long until he tired out. My parents made my day once they gave me a dog to have, I couldn't stop thanking them for Georgie either or outfit they gifted me. I asked dad and mom where did they get the money from in the living room. Both of my parents looked at each other worriedly. "sit down sweetheart," dad told me. 


	3. Out of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has been revealed the eventual truth about her birth and all hell breaks loose over town during a sever thunderstorm.
> 
> Also I accidentally posted this before finishing the chapter, forgive me if it keeps showing new bits. At the bottom of the post I will show when it is final.

I was being told to sit down by my parents, I complied. Mom's hands were shaking and dad held one of her hands as he sat next to her on the loveseat. "how did you acquire all of those funds, the dog, the french labeled dress, the shoes and hat, the phone and all?" I asked again. 

Dad gave me a cautious look to mind my manners when speaking to them both, to not demand them around, and to be reminded that they were both my elders. Mom weakly smiled, looking down at her shaking hands. Why was she so nervous? Dad pierced his eyes into her, waiting to tell me. "you were dropped off to us as a child, back then we didn't have doorbell webcams or even a ringer, we had not a cent of money, this house was given to your father as a gift from your grandmother. You were a blessing to us both, still are too. Your mother left a large sum of money with you and a note above your body, I thought to report you back, something didn't feel right but then there was the note, I made your father read it."

"Your life was in danger."

I knew my adoption story but this was new. Mom had always told me that someone put me out on their doorstep and that they had given them both a large sum of money but never that my life was in danger. "my life was in danger?!" I raised my voice.

"Your mother was caught up with some dangerous people and knew that you would be safe here, in a town where nothing ever happens. She did the right thing and we were so happy to have you. But to the point, in the letter, she said someone would be watching us, and we kept that in mind. We received checks in the mail monthly, enough to keep us afloat, it all was sent not even for us but for you, to keep you dressed, fed, and taken care of, we saved on the money sometimes and would have enough to cover up for months of bills. On your birthdays we would receive twice-- twenty-thousand dollars, which we saved into an account that's in your name since the ten-thousand was enough to buy you gifts for your birthday, we're basically wealthy but we didn't need it, we make well with the money we have from our jobs.

Just last week we received a check, we put half of it in your name to afford the things we could buy for you today with the other money we saved up. Your mother loves you something ungodly when she had you, and we made sure to preserve that love for you."

Basically I was rich. Over nineteen years, and roughly that translate to 380,000 with some being taken out. I had enough money to lean back on but they robbed me of this information. They didn't tell me they opened an account in my name, they kept this. It was too much, too much secrecy and lies for years. Sure they were small secrets but they told me they never lied to me about anything and that lying was a sin. Hypocrisy is the real sin here. I needed to get out, I have to go. I can't stay here. 

I get up from my chair and take my purse. "I- I have to go," I told them. I didn't mean to leave Georgie behind but I did, running out of the house before they could warn me not to run off. I did without a hat too. 

\---

I met with Nick at his house, climbing in through his window. He hugged as soon as he saw me and at this moment I am happy to have a friend like him that has never lied to me. He gave me a pair of his sister's sneakers to wear and told me my parents would come looking for me here so he took the money he had left and his sister who was slightly younger than me and told his mom they were both going to see a movie. 

Nick was a great friend, he defended me at every turn. "don't bother with the dark and heavy, just let me take care of you-- okay?" 

I nodded and smiled at Nick. 

He wanted to take care of me, that was something new I never heard from Nick before, him ever caring for anyone other than his own sister, mother or himself. Sure he had girlfriends but for me, his friend-- it seemed more.

We took Nick's car to the theatre where we watched a drama film, since Sherry, his little sister wanted to see it and I didn't care too much. I sat between Nick and Sherry, Nick had his arm around me, but I was far too invested in my own thoughts to really pay him any mind. My mind was elsewhere, thinking of my parents opening an account in my name without my knowledge and how they had been getting money from my birth family, loads of it that they were stashing away, taking the choice from me to have things I could've wanted and needed. They kept me trapped in the house for years, only coming out a few times. I could count on my hands how many times they'd let me out in a single month, it wasn't right.

Were they ever going to let me go? Probably not.

I look at Sherry and she's clenching her legs when the female love interest kisses the main character, how the women on the screen kiss each other so passionately as the world around them turns into a hell of some sort, they hold each other so tightly, falling into their own deaths at the semi end of the film. It seems like that was something Sherry longed for, maybe she liked girls or maybe she longed for something just like that with someone; a case of unconditional love. All in or nothing.

The lovers' clothes became tatters as their bodies met the flames. Once their body fell into the lava and the choir sang in opera they lived in the heat, still kissing and holding on, melting into the lava but happily. Giving into the hell with their nudity and pure love, they were serene as they lived in the flames. 

That's what I wanted; to be at peace with someone, not minding what happened around me. An unconditional heart after my own, telling me everything was alright without a single syllable leaving their lips. Isn't that what everyone wanted? To be okay at the end of the day? 

The movie ends fading into white as the camera zones in on their lips, credits with black letters and flowers falling as the credits rise up. I inhaled deeply and let out a more exhausted exhale. The film held me captive from the beginning until the very end, displaying a series of desires I was never served or enlightened to. To argue, to make love, to burn, die, and to eat exotic foods, to have a loving and domestic relationship, to experience heartbreak, abuse in some way, anger even. Nick's eyes were smoldering into my skin, it made me feel a sensation I didn't have the words for-- a look I didn't want to have the words for. "were you ever loved that way?" Nick asked. He knew I wasn't, he was my best friend and my only friend who knew every little blithering detail about me. He was propositioning something to me. 

"No," I say glumly, holding my head down. He was looking at me like he wanted me to answer that then say that he wanted to love me that way. I had been oblivious and in denial of Nick's affections one time too many; I suppose he felt as though my birthday was a window of vulnerable opportunity to cast them. Like this glow about me would open something of will towards him, a dare one could say. 

"Why don't we bust this joint, go to the mini-mart, and get some smores for tonight?" Nick offered, breaking the tension he created. Sherry and I agreed, standing up and leaving our seats, we left the theater through the exit where his car was parked outside. Nick was all about the short cuts and easy ways out. 

I sat in the backseat with his sister who was telling me about someone she had a crush on, she told me about how she felt confused by what her feelings for the person. I couldn't give her advice on any of it seeing as I had no more experience than she did. But I had half a mind to tell her "do what your heart tells you, tell that person how you feel about them." 

Nick instantly looks at me from the dashboard mirror. I don't pay him any mind about his glances, I smile at Sherry and rub her shoulder in support. "thank you Lena," Sherry chirps. 

"Anytime," 

We arrived at the mini-mart which was roughly on the outskirts of town, small and run-down but efficient little place. We went into the mini-mart, "okay Sher you're on marshmallow duty, Lena and I are going to get chocolate and the crackers, feel free to get whatever else you find fitting, some bug spray maybe? Water, all that stuff, go crazy kid."

"I'm only four years younger than you, I'm not a kid dickhead," Sherry tells her brother walking away. Nick shook his head and took my hand with his left and the basket in his right. 

"So other than the fiasco you had with your parents, how was your birthday?" he asked looking down the candy aisle. 

I grab a pack of Pecan Sandies. "Uhm . . . well, I got the dress, the shoes which are still looking pretty good on me if I say so myself. They got me a computer and a new phone-- an iPhone, can you imagine? Crazy." I breathed. 

Nick grabbed five bars of chocolate and turned to get a box of graham crackers. "I have a downgraded Samsung so you are one step ahead of me sister!" Nick chortles, reaching for cheese and jerky sticks. "you uh played with any of it yet?"

"No," I said. "after breakfast and opening my gifts they surprised me with a dog, we picked him up from the shelter and I took him back home, playing with him for a few hours until I ran to see you." 

Nick looks at me like I was made of gold. "you've got a dog?! Awesome, did you name his something like Kent, Pippa, or Dodger?" 

"No-- his name is Georgie and he's a pup, a cocker spaniel."

"The dog you've always wanted, I am happy for you Lena,"

I flash my teeth at Nick in a smile. "thanks. I am very happy too, I wish I had half a mind to bring him with us but he was asleep when I stormed so . . ."

"Next time then, yeah?" Nick suggested.

I reached for Gatorade in the back. "yeah, he could use some fresh air and once he's sure of his surroundings he can meet you and Sher," I told him.

I walked around the store with Nick some more, getting things I wanted for our camping experience. "I don't know if this is something you're interested in but I've got some drinks in the back of my car, from beer to white wine if that's something you might be interested in . . .?" 

I've never had alcohol before, it was forbidden by what mom and dad said. I couldn't have any until I was a little bit older. "Nick I . . . I don't know about that, I've never tried," 

"Just offering, no pressure." he mumbled, looking over his shoulder. "we should go now before Sherry gets out of control with her choices, I'm paying but I won't buy the whole store." Nick was right, Sherry had no sense of self-control when it came to someone offering her things. When she came over our house she would eat so many cookies that her stomach aches then hide some in her jacket for the next day to gorge on. Classic Sherry. 

Nick calls for Sherry to come to the counter with us; she returns with water, marshmallows, sticks, sausages, foil, flashlights and fireworks. "take the fireworks back Sher,"

"But Nicky," she pleads. "I'll tell mom that you stashed drinks in your car."

"I'm twenty one you troll," Nick admonishes. 

"Well mom doesn't like it anyway, she'll throw a fit then take your keys and make you pay rent once I tell her!"

Nick's head hung low when he knew he was beaten. "fine!" he barks, his jaw clenching. This was something different about Nick I've never seen. 

"Oh," Sherry inhales. "and you are buying me a pack of cigarettes too."

Nick whispers something incoherent to my ears under his breath as he pulls puts his things on the counter and I do the same, he pulls out his money. The girl at the counter looks at Nick and smiles, "didn't we go to Eggers together?" she asks as she rings up our items. Nick looked at the girl, counting his money. "class of '15?" he asks. 

The girl bags it all up. "yeah, Sarah Webb," she smiles at him. "you were Nick, the guy everyone adored, I had a huge crush on you-- I mean every girl did, how are you doing?"

Nick ran his fingers through his hair: impatient. "yeah-- Uhm, cigs please-- Davidoffs," he ordered. 

Sarah quickly turned to get him the pack of cigarettes, directly handing it to him. "here you go."

"I'm good, got a job and all but hey we really need to go, me, my friend and little sister got somewhere to go," he told her.

The girl looks away, her smile disappearing. "oh," she nods. "that'll be 32.88," she said.

Nick hands her the money, the register pops out, dinging and she puts the money in, taking out the change. "thanks," Nick and Sherry grabs the bag. Sarah looks at me dejectedly then back at Nick as there is no hope; her lip pokes out. "maybe when you're not so busy we can catch up, I woke Monday through Friday, I get off at nine." she told Nick. 

By then Nick was already opening the door and waiting for me, not paying the fawning Sarah girl any mind. I looked past the door as I exit with Sherry, thanking Nick for holding the door for us. When the door is closing my ears catch Sarah's voice "freak bitch, how could he want something like that?" I jumped then quickly shook it off. Nick opens the door for me, offering me to sit in the passenger front seat. I get in and close the door myself. Sherry settles in, sitting the bags next to her, taking the rest from Nick. 

Nick sits, starting the car. "that girl sure seems to like you, Nick." I said. I never went to a brick and mortar school as Nick did so I wouldn't know what it was like but she went with him apparently, she liked him. Many girls liked him but Nick never told me anything about girls like him. We'd only meet up when he got home from school and after soccer practice or games, weekends too of course. The ride to the site I had been occupied with what Nick didn't tell me about his whole highschool experience. 

But I would've known right? He is my best friend. We don't hide things from each other. Silly me, silly Lena. 

It was getting a little dark by now when we had an hour-long drive out of town to the woods where Nick said this was his special spot and of course it was, it was beautiful but I never have gone to this little spot before because my parents wouldn't allow me to be alone with Nick. This was my first time but there were flowers everywhere, evergreens, and random mushrooms. I took a few bags with me, along with my purse while Nick had a throw blanket for us, food and his choice of alcohol which I was rather iffy about. 

Sherry had her cigarettes in her pocket, her drinks, blanket and bags in her hand from the mini-mart. I was more than happy that Nick lent me his sister's sneakers or else my Mary Jane's wouldn't survive in the ground, sinking in and being white. Mom would be upset upon my return if I ruined those shoes. It twenty minutes or so before Nick found his spot; there were wide logs cut down into seats for us to sit on. "got a blanket so you wouldn't get your pretty dress ruined," he said.

I thanked him before setting our things down on the log and then he pulled the blanket over it neatly, folding it once to provide some kind of cushion against the thick bark. Sherry was opening her pack of cigarettes. "Sherry be careful, you don't want to start a fire," I warned. Sherry winked at me, taking heed of my warning. 

"Stay here while I go back to get the firewood girls," 

"Okay," Sherry and I said in unison. Sherry sat on the log opposite of me, she takes out the bug spray, getting most of her body. She was lucky since she had on cargo pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt unlike me where my knees, neck, and ankles were exposed, when she finished she came over, offering to do it for me. "let me," 

I spread my legs a little apart so the application was thorough, then she leaned in to spray it against my neck and my nap. "thanks." I said. 

Sherry remained close to me, her legs flexing and looking at her shoes like she wanted to ask me something, so much that it was itching her. "d-do you like my brother?" she asked. 

"Yeah," I giggled.

"No like . . . _like him, like him_ ," 

_Oh . . ._ "we're friends," I implied. "we love each other in that way but there is nothing going on between Nick and me, I wouldn't know the first thing about liking a guy really, I've never dated anyone." my ears wiggled to point the obvious. 

"You should let Nick be that guy, he likes you so much that I could almost say he even loves you and he has nothing against your ears." 

I raise my eyebrows and ears. "uh-- no, I am pretty sure that friends are meant to be friends, have you not seen any teen drama where everything goes wrong when friends become more than friends?" I didn't watch as much television as she did but even I knew that friends should never cross boundaries. 

"You guys are closer than that," Sherry declared, kicking a rock. "he likes you Lena, give him a shot, you can trust him, you _know_ him." 

I took a seat on the log. "no thanks," 

Sherry shrugged and lit up her cigarette. "I think I'm gay," she mutters. That much was obvious and I didn't mean the cargo pants but the way she reacted to that scene at the end of the movie-- basically most of the movie if I'm being honest. "this person really has their hooks deep in you huh?"

Sherry gazes off into the endless scene of trees and eventual darkness with the following sunset, letting out smoke from her lips. "I've kissed guys and dated them, let them touch me and it's alright but with this person-- they set my world on fire, Lory is nonbinary so I don't know what it makes me but I guess I am attracted to people who have pussies-- the crazy thing is we've never done anything sexual, we just hold hands and go to the same swim practice, they're makes me happy, we're so happy together but this town is close-minded that we can't fit in here for our relationship to have a chance,"

It was much harder than Sherry telling Lory about how she felt. I understood now; if she told Lory that she loved them then Lory would probably react by wanting to openly date than keeping this a "between us" thing and the town couldn't handle that, they weren't ready for that despite it being 2020 now and anything was possible; poor Sherry. "Sherry I am so sorry,"

Sherry nodded. "yeah, me too," she sighed taking another drag from her cancer stick. She rocked herself on the log, almost to tears. But Sherry was eighteen, she was going to graduate soon and go off to college, she had a chance to renew herself. . . if she wasn't going to community. "well if you are going to college and that one happens to be outer state then maybe you two can start from there and make it work.

Sherry's head sprung from its dejected stance. "you're right," 

I looked at her lovingly. "I am happy to help Sher," 

We sat in the silence satisfied with our thoughts. Eventually, Nick came back with the firewood and needed Sherry to use the flashlight in the middle of the logs to build a campfire for us, I watched Nick take out the logs then set them up properly in the light then took a few rocks to surround the logs. He lit the wood carefully. "now we can make smores!"

We began taking out our food and watching the fire grow. It was so peaceful just to sit here with my friends and say nothing but behind it all, I couldn't stop thinking about what sherry said about her brother liking me. _Liking me, like me._ What do I do with a piece of information like that? He really does like me. For a while, Sherry had been rambling about her plans this summer. Nick took out his beer and wine, red wine unlike he said earlier. He glugged down his first can. "woah," I breathed. 

"It's okay, I can hold my liquor," he tells me, nodding his head and pulling me in for a hug. "are you cold?" he asks.

I hadn't realized but it was getting a little breezy, "yeah, a bit." I said. I leaned into him and his body relaxed. He's warm like a furnace, radiating my sides and some of my back. "I wish I had a jacket to give you." he sighs. 

I shake my head. "no biggie,"

"This'll make you a little warm," he lifts the bottle of red wine. It rests on his right lap, swishing slightly and it's dark red color glowing in the reflection of the fire near us. _It's a drink, just a little to warm myself up. Jesus had wine plenty of times and he didn't get drunk off of it. Don't overdo it and you'll be fine._ I chuckled awkwardly _._ "okay."

He uses a small contraption unknown to me what its name was, that opens the bottle of wine after he unwraps the seal and takes out a small piece of cork. "what's that?"

"What?"

"That shiny silver thing," I point. 

Nick laughs loudly, "a uh bottle opener, this one was given to me by dad for my twenty-first," I would've known that was a gift to Nick if I were allowed to come his birthdays ever but my parents forbade open events with people who didn't know about my condition. I've never seen my parents keep the wine in the house, well not in front of me at least. Nick hands me the bottle and I take it from him with jittery hands. 

"Straight from the bottle?" I asked knowing that this was on my own accord. "yeah, you can share with Sherry if you want." I had happy to know I wasn't drinking alone, I refused to have any of the beer Nick had. 

I took a swig of the wine, swallowing and then coughing once a burn reached my throat and the back of my tongue. "argh!" it settles onto my tongue with a sparkling sensation, it's new like I've never felt. I've had sparkling water but this weighs by a hundred when I taste the wine and it excites me. _The burn excites me._ Nick and Sherry look at the expression on my face. She takes the bottle from me, sitting next to me on a stump, swallowing a bigger portion than I started with. The wine is sweet yet not sickeningly sweet, it has an enriched tang to it as well and for the after taste runs smooth on my tongue like silk. 

Moments later a rush runs through me like a wave or an aura-- this subtle force; it is warm and relaxing just like Nick said it would be. My shoulders and chest feel proper warmth already like I had run for quite some time. "hmm," I giggled. 

"It's alright?" he asked. 

I nodded. 

"It's alright!" Sherry exclaimed handing me back the bottle. I drank some more with little sips until the burn left my throat, with a gulp and gave it back to Nick. I made myself another more, craving the sweetness that was burned and melted with perfection. . . gold and dripping with chocolate. I moaned in childish delight; I hadn't done this in quite a long time, having smores in the woods with people I cared for. 

Sherry walked off after taking my advice about her friend Lory, she walked back to the car to get cell service since the one out here was next to nothing. 

I had plenty of smores and then some cheese and jerky sticks. I don't know if it was the wine or what but the food tasted better than usual, it tasted amazing for something to come out of the mini-mart. _This must have been what being tipsy was_ ; and I was it. My whole body relaxed. I drank a tad more along with my marshmallow. _Wine and marshmallows in the same bit don't go well together_ , I made a mental note of that; as if I'd have wine or any alcohol ever again. 

"I know it's not much but happy birthday Lena," Nick said. 

"It's everything and more-- thank you, Nick, I'll never forget it." I hugged Nick so tight that he spilled his drink and I wasn't an inch sorry about it either. I felt a bit woozy. . . this was new too. _Was this supposed to happen?_ I moaned in slight discomfort. "I feel weird Nicky," I told him. 

Nick caressed my head, smoothing down my blonde hairs. "it's supposed to feel that way for a bit, it's your first time but you will get used to it." he assured me. "you called me Nicky, I like that, why don't you call me that anymore?"

I thought about it clumsily, memories of Nick and I compiling in a haze. "y-you grew up and became this buff guy, you didn't look like a boy anymore."

Nick pets my ears. "they're so soft and they smell like grapefruits," he notes inhaling the scent of my shampoo off of my ears. It felt weird that he could tell all of that and weird alone with his hands petting my ears. No one petted my ears before. Nick takes my hand and leads it to the crotch of his pants, it feels like a small tent or a bump on the road. Overwhelming and warm, growing, lilting. _What is that?_ I try to pull my hand back but he is stronger than me. "N-Nick what is that?" my voice breaks, failing me. 

"You don't know what this is? But you made it happen-- it's been happening for quite a long time now, years even."

I didn't understand what he meant. "no . . ." He gives me back my hand, I jerk a little when it's freed; the motion makes my wooziness bounce about in my head causing me to hold onto my temple. "oof," I closed my eyes hoping to regain my balance of body and mind. 

Once they opened I saw Nick with his hand on thick and straight, fleshy. "what is that-- what are you doing?" he was massaging it, his thing. 

"They really did a number on you, they didn't show you what this way huh? They sheltered you from the world . . . and from me . . . from this," Nick's voice grew husky, alarming me in every sense. "it's called a cock, it goes inside of your pussy, your mouth and even your asshole, it's going to bring you pleasure like you've never seen!" 

Nick's "cock" grew harder and leaked a bead of moisture. I didn't like the thought of what he was telling me and where'd his thing go. I'd never seen a penis before until now; I didn't like his one bit. "no!" I cried. "I don't want it, I don't want that anywhere near me, put it back!" it was like a human snake. 

Nick pulled me in, closing his lips in with mine and tasted of sour yeast. I tried to pull away but I was weighed down by the wine. I groaned, "Nicky please I don't like this, I want to go home now, it's getting late and my parents will worry." I bargained. 

He shook his head. "no, no, no, we're just getting started, I want to give you your birthday gift." Nick was the definition of drunk. I scrambled in his grip as he closed in on me, leaving no space, he parted my legs with ease as I tried to clamp them shut, lifting the skirt of my dress, his hands making it's way to my panty-line. I don't want this, I don't like this. I don't like Nick this way. 

"Nick please, we're friends." I tried to reason with him. Nothing was getting through, so poked at my panties, tickling a part of my body that made me jump, a sensation I never felt before from a guy. He was touching my "pearl" as mom called it. I didn't like that he found it because it was so small and because he was so wrong. 

What do I do? 

He pulled me over his lap so now my body was straddling his and the length of his cock was firm against my stomach. 

Hmm, be smart! What do you do in a situation like this? Come on! Why did mom and dad never teach me this?! "they can't shield you from me, I've loved you for a very long time and its only best that I show it, no?" Nick laughed, bellowing deep from within his throat. "that drink should loosen you up, don't you feel good?"

That's it! The drinks. _Try him, work your way out and be smart._ I relax my body and smile as though I am having the best time of my life. "uhh, _Nicky_ , can I have some more wine?" I ask him. "I wanna loosen up some more."

He flashed his teeth at me and nodded drunkenly, slumping down to get the wine. "I knew you would feel the same way about me, you just needed to get in the headspace for it." Nick hands me the bottle and I pretend to take the tip to my lips, accidentally pouring Nick's shirt. He groans, looking down and that's when I take my opportunity to smash his head in with the bottle.

It breaks skin immediately bleeding out, he holds it as he falls back off the log. I take my bag and make a run for it, far into the woods with no direction, no phone, and no one else with me. I thank god for the sneakers on my feet especially, I wouldn't have gotten too far because from the distance I could hear Nick cursing and telling me to come back. He was screaming out but I was getting farther and farther away until I couldn't hear it.

_Run! Run! Run fast!_ I urge myself.

I look about as I run, the night sky is misty and cloudy like it's about to rain. Oh no. Not now. I ran anyway, far was all I knew to go but I regret not taking my phone now when I stormed out of the house and here I was, running into the rain like an idiot. Thunder ahead in a darned forest. . . I had to keep going, I couldn't stop for anything. These woods couldn't on forever, sure I would get out somehow. I just didn't know when. 

\-----

Posted and finished editing * Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you've enjoyed, that's if you're still reading this. 


	4. Out of The Woods and Into The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is caught in a deadly storm but much to her fate, is saved by a stranger with ulterior motives . . .

Lena POV

The rain and hail came down everywhere, hard and ungodly sized balls of ice that would surely bruise my skin; this made it harder to keep up where I was going. Was I going in circles? Did it matter where I was going anymore after this point? I had run for thirty minutes and still no sign of a way out of the woods. Thunderstruck around the sky, striking trees around me and installing fear in me like no other. They began to fall, tearing in half, splitting and the sound alone pained my ears. "Run Lena!" I could hear my mother's voice encouraging me to keep going despite my feet beginning to fail me. 

I couldn't stop unless I wanted to die now. Alas, I wasn't fast enough, after running a piece of a stricken tree jabbed me in the side. "oh!" I stumbled into a tree, getting a hold of my breath, and taking a moment. "Keep going," daddy's voice filled my ear. I wanted to keep going so badly but I was in pain, bleeding from my side with an open wound, a bloody, jelly-like gash. "no, no, no, no," I was bleeding profusely. The piece of wood must have grazed me and left more than a sufficient wound. I held my side to compress the large would but nothing but would.

Thunder continued on, dominating the trees and skies, striking against at the trees near me until I met my fate with the bolt itself. It splintered into the tree I held myself against, running into my whole body, to my feet with the pain of a thousand suns inside of me, setting me ablaze inside-- alive to live for this moment that no one should ever be cursed. I jerked violently like a fish from water wanting to do much more than convulsing on the ground-- like rip my skin open to get out but I couldn't.

I wouldn't stop living through it until darkness encompassed me, like the sleep of another kind. My final moments of life in the invisible casket seemed to be a plane of cold conscious, my body felt as though it was raising and dropping at once. Was I flying? I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore. . . this was it, this was the end and maybe that was how it was meant to be. No more lies, no more false promises, never having to be compliant or taken advantage of again; right?

\- - -

15 HOURS LATER . . .

After death there was a blinding light before my eyes, growing my eyes in its whiteness. Is this heaven? Was I allowed after that I drank like a fool and let Nick nearly take advantage of me? I heard a gasp, a voice unknown to my ears. "God?" I asked. 

I look up and everything comes into focus and see a Greek God flesh figure, a face full of concern and warm eyes. _This must be God, my savior._ "I'm here . . . in heaven?" I asked. 

He chuckles and runs his milky white fingers through his pure and perfectly waved chocolate hair. "heaven could never be a hospital," 

I wasn't dead? I'm in the hospital? I've never gone to a hospital a day in my life but have only seen them on TV from Grey's Anatomy. "I can't be here then," mom and dad will have a fit if anyone sees me but then again I might as well be done now seeing as I am covered in a gown and blanket, hooked to a machine which feels so damned uncomfortable. I jump from the bed, swinging one leg from the bed until the beautiful stranger touches my knee. 

"You can't leave," he says. It hits me now, ringing in my ear how deep and magnanimous his voice is. It's like listening to a bell going off in a church tower. The stranger was right; I was in incredible pain. I winched once he touched me. "oh shit! I'm sorry!" he said. 

I shook my head, dismissing his futile attempt to help me. "it's okay . . . who are you?" I asked, laying back into the bed feeling pain run through the nerves in my back, trying not to scream I bit my bottom lip and let a tear shed. He looked at me in pity and tugged on his cap. 

"Happy you've asked. . . I'm not God, my name is Hank." he says flashing his bright white teeth at me under the horrible and fluorescent light. "you are?"

Even as I lay in pain I can't help but gaze at this handsome man, who was he and where did he come from. "uh, uhm . . . Lena," I tell him. I can't manage to smile but I wanted to. Something within me wanted to return the same kindness to him as he did to me. 

He nodded. "well Lena I was the one who found you and I didn't want to leave until you knew someone was coming to get you," oh God, not only was he handsome but he was sweet. He wanted to let me know I wasn't alone. "I was walking my dog and got caught up in the storm just like you-- poor buzzard ran away but I guess it's alright, I found you and did the right thing, you were all beat up and covered in blood. D-don't you worry either, those doctors won't harm you, I made sure of it." Hank was looking at my ears when he was talking; he didn't look at them like some roadside attraction but more so out of consideration. 

"Thank you so much, really." I cracked an awkward smile managing what I could with the pain going on. 

"You're running out of pain medication, aren't you?" Hank asked. I quickly nodded and in my head was thankful for his attentive eyes; I didn't know any better to ask for pain medication and what kind. "I will be right back, okay?" I watch Hank leave and that gave me the opportunity to see what hew as dressed in. Blue jeans, white t-shirt, a blue flannel, and a genuine leather jacket with black lace-up shoes. He dressed well and modestly; my father always told me to look at what a man wore and that would give me some kind of clue about himself and whether he was husband material or not. Not that I was looking for a husband but Hank dressed clean, he didn't look like the other guys from in town. 

It wouldn't hurt to ask him if he was new to town. 

Eventually, Hank came back with a nurse and a doctor; he and the doctor smiled at me while the nurse had a grim look upon her face, glowering towards me but I was in no shape to speak up while I was in pain and she was the one administering the pain medication. The doctor extends his hand and I swiftly scan his ID, I shake it as he firmly shook mine. _What a grip, jeez_. "hi, my name is Dr. Winkle, I will be your doctor through the time you are here."

"Hi," I responded. 

"This young man found you in the nick of time I'd say, you were very lucky because we don't know if you'd be here if help hadn't came as soon as it did," he says. He sighs and sits down aside me on the bed. "you're quite the case, you haven't registered anywhere in the hospital, we don't have your name or anything so care to share, please?"

I nodded weakly as I watch the nurse inject medication into IV. "L-Lena Hauser," I answered. "my father is Davis Hauser, he owns a flower shop and my mom works at Kinsaw general hospital-- is that where I am?" I asked him. 

The doctor shook his head. "you're in Almstead county hospital, a ways from Kinsaw general but if you have her contact then we can call her if you'd like." he offered. 

"Sure but I want to know, what's the damage," I told him. 

Hank looked uneasy at me then back to the doctor, making an uncomfortable expression. He sat down in the guest chair then the doctor looked back at him and Hank nodded to the doctor. "Lena there's no easy way to say this but you were struck with a lightning bolt last night . . . it left you with a pattern of the aforementioned bolt, it's not a scar but they are called 'Lichtenberg figures", you have them spread across your back and they won't go away, ever, unfortunately." 

I would be deformed for the rest of my life? With marks all over my back? Who was ever going to want to look at me now, even if I had the chance to love someone? It was gone. I wish Hank wasn't here in the room even though he was a stranger, this was embarrassing for me because I was attracted to him in a matter of seconds and ashamed to say, I felt safe with him although he may be a stranger. 

"Oh" was all I could manage to say to the doctor and my head was now down, eyes to my palms and the IV. I didn't want to see the look on Hank's Greed God face. 

"You have one other injury, but this will heal with time and patience; your side was basically sliced open by a piece of wood from the looks of what we took out once you arrived here, you were bleeding out within an inch of your life, your blood type is something we've never seen but it turns out Hank here had something similar to yours and was able to give you blood in order for you to be with us today,"

Hank gave his blood to me? Oh my goodness. I had to repay the man somehow . . . if he could bear to look at me. I was beside myself hearing all the damage that had been done to me. "you are still beautiful if that's what you're worried about." Hank said softly.

My head jerked upwards to Hank ours eyes met. "you will continue to live a very long and healthy life Ms. Hauser and in three days you will be able to leave the hospital or if you are more comfortable then we can have you transferred to Kinsaw general."

"I think that would be best," I told him. 

"Great! We will send some food for you and then let you rest, okay?" Dr. Winkle said. 

"Yep," I agreed. 

The doctor and nurse were on their way to leave, Hank scooted his seat close to the bed and opened his mouth until the doctor came back quickly. "oh and if you need any counseling on the issue about your injuries we have pamphlets on support groups of lightning strike survivors online and mental health counseling in general,"

"Thank you Dr. Winkle," I said softly, managing another smile. 

Hank rested his chin on his palm. "he seems like he really wanted to take advantage of the situation to learn about your ears," Hank chuckled. "no way I was going to let him though, you've been through enough . . . I should go before your parents get here."

Oh no, he was just saying that I was pretty to cheer me up. He thought I was deformed and now that he's served his purpose he's ready to leave, he's just being nice. "oh . . . okay, well thank you."

"Mind if I come back in a bit to see how you are?" he asks.

I sat up ad shook my head. "you don't have to pity me Hank, I know I am a freak . . ." I said. "even more so now," I grumbled. 

"Are you kidding me?" Hank's voice raised. "God no, I am not patronizing you . . . it may be a little unprofessional seeing as we're strangers and I could be anyone but I am was actually interesting in taking you out and I really thought you were beautiful but I'll take my leave since I am setting you off." Hank's fave twists into hurt and frustration then he gets up from his chair quickly. 

"No!" I nearly yell. "please! Don't go, I-I'm sorry, I just thought--"

"You thought I'd be easily scared?" Hank turned to me with his tongue poking through the inside of his cheek and hands in his pockets. "well, I'm not."

 _Thank God. Now's your chance, ask him out!_ "for saving my life and giving me your blood would it be too much to take you out for lunch once I get better?" I asked. _Please say yes, please say yes, pretty please say yes!_

Hank wholeheartedly chuckles again, smiling and hands over his lips in surprise. _Was I wrong to ask? Hope not._ "uh, uhm . . ." his voice trains into his train of thought as he searches for an answer which seems to be forever. "yeah, why the hell not?" 

I sighed in relief. "okay, I'll let you know-- uh, give me your number?" 

"Yeah," he takes a paper from off a small table and a golf pencil, jotting down his name and number. He places it in my purse and smiles so warmly again that it seems to make the pain disappear. "this was an unfortunate way to meet such a beautiful girl as yourself but all the same I don't regret it, Lena."

I agree. "let's do something about that." my ears raise and flop down in excitement. He giggles to himself at my expression and nods. "gotta go so soon?" I ask him. 

"Yeah, it's a work thing but you can call me whenever you'd like and only if you say so will I visit you in the hospital but I hope you'll say yes, it's only right I check up on the girl I saved,"

He was right. "I am sorry you lost your dog in the storm, hopefully, it'll come back,"

Hank walks closer to me, his eyes penetrating mine, taking my hand and kissing it. "here's to hoping." I could just die again. "get well Lena and good day." 

I didn't want Hank to be a stranger after that. I wanted to know him and all that entails him. "you too." the medicine was taking over me, resolving the pain that ravaged my body and made me a little tired. "hope to see you soon." 

Hank walks away; his gait is strong and manly but not macho, he doesn't show off at all. He seems modest in every sense and I wanted to explore his modesty. I fall asleep not too long after he walks away, not waiting for my food or for Dr. Winkle to call my parents which I knew he would. He had all the information he needed, dad would be alerted soon enough and chirp it back to mom then they'd run across town painting the roads red because. They were going to tear my head off most likely. I'd never been in this kind of situation a day in my life and guess what? It wasn't so bad. 

I don't think I'll tell mom or dad about Hank though. . .

I slip into a peaceful, painless and dreamless sleep, at ease and happy to be alive and weirdly enough okay with the fact that a part of Hank was inside of me, coursing through my veins. 

Hank POV

I had followed her for months but what felt like years, watching her intently from a distance. Nearly blinding myself when I would strain my eyes to get a better look through the binoculars. I made daily reports of her back and forth until my mother was pleased with her information on Elena. Elena was pure energy every time I had a chance to see her, she glowed purity, and all that was good in the world as she smiled or even talked. But once I felt her powder pink skin it only confirmed that she was everything good and much more, I was only grateful it was I who saved her before she took too soon from this world and from us. 

She rested limp and unconscious in my arms through the rain and hail much like a noodle. I couldn't stop looking at her peaceful and angelic face, thinking of how that cretin could have ruined her if she was not quick to detain him. I disposed of him and made it look like an accident quickly enough as she was still alive and running through the woods. It amazed me her ears didn't pick up my footsteps from many yards behind her but it must've been the lightning closing in on her that covered by tracks. 

I took no time to get her to the hospital but made sure to take her far away from the town where her parent resides; I needed enough time alone with her before I could let her ago for another moment. Earlier before she was struck I kept an eye on where they were going through my phone, they were tearing the town apart to find out where she had gone after hours of it being too late and she hadn't came back home. They thought for the first three hours that she needed time to cool off and that she would come back but that's where they fucked up. If it were me this never would've happened but I have to count their stupidity as a small victory and blessing in my case. She was in my hands now and I watched over her for hours and only slept when she had surgery performed on her. 

There was no dog but I had to come up with a safe story to tell her. Me walking in the woods and randomly spotting her was not a good enough story to pass. 

Now that the light of my life is okay and awake I can rest easy as I had before this all started. I bugged her purse to listen in on her while I could work and begin to plan out the rest of my mission. I am almost sure my mother would be well within agreement that it's Lena's time to come home where she belongs and that the Hauser's have done more than an outstanding job in keeping her protected thus far. How their services will not be forgotten and they will be paid what is due. I just had to figure out how. 

When I left I called my mother as soon as I was in my car and pulling off. "hey," she answers, her voice breaking in monumental desperation. 

"Hey, I've just left." I look for the lights and traffic. 

"Is she okay?!" my mother nearly screams.

"Y-yeah, she's awake and okay, a little bummed out." I tell my mother. "she has marks all over her back from the strike and a huge gash in her side but she will recover, I had to give her my blood. If I didn't she wouldn't have made it, we could've lost her."

My mother gasps and cries over the phone, her sobs are sharp in my ear so I place her on speakerphone and put the phone in the cupholder. "my poor girl, oh God, my baby!"

"Mother!" I exclaim over the phone. "keep yourself together, she is alright and will be out of the hospital soon enough."

I could hear my mother catching her breath. "you're right, thank you. Did you pay off the hospital?" she asks. 

"Yes mom, they won't let any information about her condition get out and they did so much more to further her healing but it's time she has to come home to us," 

"Yes, yes, and we will but you need to figure that out, do it in a graceful manner. I've taught you to be a gentleman," my mother says in a warning tone. "thank you so much my hear, send me pictures of my angel please."

"Will do," I promise. 

"Goodbye sweetheart," she kisses me over the phone. 

I sigh and smile. "goodbye mom," I hung up the phone and drove back to the trailer camp. 

I think of my journey and how far I've come. How my mission is almost over; I've been here for six months in this God-forsaken down and had to track her down with the very little information my uncle gave me. I had sent photos of Lena back and forth, videos even. Mom's heart was full of gold for Lena, the only bit of light she carried was for her. My mother could barely feel anything inside of herself, she stayed with my father out of the sake of our family values, the laws and because she was driven to run the family company as a board member. She had better influence than anyone. We all needed her. She kept the house together when none of us wanted to act right.

She sent me on this mission alone rather than let anyone else, she trusted me. Mom didn't have the idea in mind to bring Lena back until I told her what happened last night and she knew this was the right way to go. 

Fresh memories of Lena in my arms ran through my mind and the moment she woke up replayed so many times, I felt my heart getting excited. Everything was coming together for this to happen and it scared me still that she could've died. But Lena didn't because she was like us, she's strong, pure and determined to live. She had the will to ask me out for saving her; that was adorable that she made that her reason. Not to sound cocky but I could tell her was attracted to me just like I was to her. A strong urge grew in me to see her do so many things, even normal things like walk around, smile . . . be herself. Be Lena and everything that entails.

How could anyone not be driven by some force to immediately love her? She was everything you could in a person and Nick almost took that away from her. The bolt almost took that away from her but never again would I let that be a problem for her. Lena thought I was God because she swears out that she had died and gone to heaven. I wish I could be God but living as long as I do wouldn't ensure that until I was well within my 500th year but that's a story for another day. 


	5. Much to Their Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's back where she belongs but her mind and heart are completely elsewhere

Elena POV

HOURS LATER . . .

I woke up to the bright light again and sit up, my God is not there but instead, my parents and mom's expression is not a happy one to see me. _Oh no._ "you're finally awake," her voice was stern. 

Dad stood above her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "mom . . . dad," 

I noticed the pain was slowly going away, it wasn't as bad but maybe it was just the medication still working. "why did you leave us like that? God knows what could've happened to you, the sick people out there, someone could've snatches you and oh god the things the-- the things they do to sweet girls that look like you and your ears!" dad was going into hysteria. 

I didn't want to know what he was talking about; I had idea enough of what people wanted to do when Nick tried to fulfill his sick fantasies on me while Sherry was God knows where stuck inside her futile mind. Her brother was going to do the unimaginable to me and I couldn't tell them that. I felt as though I couldn't, they looked at him like he was a son and trusted him with me. He'd be ruined; even if Nick truly was garbage at the end of the day, I still couldn't do that to him. Perhaps that was my downfall. I only hoped that Nick would stay away from me and that my parents wouldn't raise any question about him. 

"We scalped the town for you!" Mom sobbed. Her tears were clear and I felt bad for putting them through that kind of trouble. "we have half a mind to give your dog back and take your electronics away from you." she threatened. 

I said nothing, anything more would have made it worse. But she hated when I would do this too, choosing not to answer her nonsense. Dad was the most emotional out of us all; his lips wobbled and eyes teared up. "anything could've and would've happened to you, do you understand that Elena?" daddy's voice trembled. 

I nodded cautiously. "yes daddy-- I'm sorry that I caused you two so much trouble, Nick just wanted to take me out and then he . . ." I had to lie, I had to just make up a lie. I couldn't tell them what really was going to happen that night; could I? "Nick got really sick and I ran to send for help." I was a terrible liar. Sherry was there and they probably know that. In that made-up situation, I would've run to Sherry and told her Nick was very sick indeed. 

Mom hung her head in a sort of sadness, "what is it, mom?" I ask her. 

"Sweetheart . . ."

"Yeah?" I coaxed her. 

"Nicky's dead, they're saying it was a bear most likely with the food and bonfire going on, poor Sherry barely made it out by herself, she's in the hospital," mom told me. 

Nick's dead? I . . . I know he tried to have his way with me and get me drunk but he didn't have to die. Him being dead didn't sit right with me. _A bear? Huh._ At least now I wouldn't have to face the awkward situation of why I didn't want to be friends with Nick, let alone, around him in any situation. _Pretend to be distraught._ "no," my voice wavered. "t-that can't be, he was--"

"Elena!" my mother snapped. "stop lying, there is no shame in running away in the attempt of saving your own life, you didn't have to lie and say that Nick was sick because you watched him get murdered by a bear."

I went along with the story. "I don't know what to say." It worried me that I had still bothered to lie. That I had no remorse in continuing to lie, but I knew that   
I had to. I also knew that now they would have to know about Hank, the stranger, the handsome God-like creature. I continued in the truth of the lie. "neither of us knew it would rain when I had to run for my life and escape whatever it was-- I ran into the woods blindly, the thunder came first then the water itself; I was so scared mom and dad, but I knew I had to keep going-- I was too slow of course, a tree fell down and from the lightning, it hit the tree and me on it, it struck me all over m-my--"

Mom nods. "they will heal eventually, the doctor told us everything and that we have a stranger to thank from here on out, it's a shame we couldn't meet him."

I smile at them both. "he was very kind to me, he even had the same blood type as me." I left out the part where to mention he was handsome. 

"The same blood type?" dad asked. 

I nodded. "mhm, apparently I have a rare blood type that doesn't even exist in the history of any blood type but his matched mine and he was able to give me his own blood."

"Strange," my parents say, looking at each other with faces full of worry. Worry for what? I don't know. 

"I was thankful to God for him randomly finding me when he did, he even lost his dog on the way of finding me, I sure hope gets his dog bad-- speaking of dog, is Georgie okay?"

Dad kisses my forehead. "he's just fine sweetheart, he's probably a bit curious as to where you are but otherwise, he is okay," dad told me. He plops a bad down between my legs. "this has everything you need in here, we've decided you'll stay here and the doctor says he'd like to keep an eye on you for two more days to make sure you are alright." 

"It's your phone, computer, a few underwear, some slippers, toothpaste, toothbrush and a hairbrush for you," mom tells me. I can't help but think about how caring they are even when they are ready to scream my head off for making them worry so much and I am even more thankful for when they bring my phone. Now I can finally text Hank and contact him like I said I would and I mean, I really wanted to contact him. I wanted to know him and be more than just strangers, something about him besides his obvious beauty like his kind seeming personality, he seemed genuine or maybe it was just his smile that had seemed that way.

His smile and his porcelain, perfect white skin, seemingly raven but dark brown hair and huge hazel and green eyes. He had the face of a boy-God, a kind gentleman that I was unable to get over; his laugh was approved by the most high and he made the angels cry and the demons scream in sweet torture when he flashed his teeth. Everything about the man screamed to invite me into him, piqued curiosity to a level that was unprecedented and for that, I was overjoyed to be this engaged in something that wasn't all about my parents, all about religion or being their "good girl" because God knows, I didn't deserve to be fenced in any more than I had for having the ears that I do. 

For the ears that Hank didn't mind. "daddy?"

"Yes, sweet girl?" 

"What's Hank short for?" 

Daddy cocked his head at me. "Henry, usually, or Harold."

"Oh," I mumbled. 

"Why?"

"No reason . . . it's just the name of the guy who saved me and well it seemed very modest of him to be called "Hank", is all," I told him.

Daddy chuckled. "modesty is good and hard to find in today's gentlemen,"

"Are you hungry, Elena?" mom asked.

 _I could eat._ I nodded. 

With a quickness, my mother fled from the room in search to get me some food from the cafeteria while it was just me and my father now. He looks at me and I look at my hands, but I can see from the outer corners of my left eye, he's on the verge of crying. "you are all we have." dad sighs, almost in relief. He takes a seat down next to me, holding my stricken ridden hand, kissing it softly as though he were cherishing me more than he ever had a day in his life. "you came to us, so small and full of faith and promise; that could've been taken away from us," he snaps his fingers. "just like that."

I lie back and think about what t say. Of course daddy was right and yes the situation could've been way worse but here I was. "you're right." 

"The night you came, your mother saw you and thought someone was playing us but I knew no one was, she's the logical one in the relationship but I've always been so driven by my heart . . . I knew then that we had to have you, she wanted to turn you in to the authorities but we knew to do the right thing; we watched you sleep so soundly until morning came and then I carried your mother who carries you and took us all to bed and we were tuckered out . . . boy, I'll never forget and for the same reasons we can't lose you, we care too damned much."

This was the thousandth time that I'd been reminded I was my parent's blessing. Mom couldn't have her own children and they spent so much of their time and money devoted to the cause of having a child. I was more than thankful for them of course, they took me when I am pretty sure no one else in their right mind would. 

My ears twitched. "anything else you can tell us about this Hank buddy?" daddy asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was kind of out of it but he did seem very nice to me, he was everything that you said a gentleman should be."

Dad sighed. "a gentleman huh?"

"Yeah."

"What did he look like? Can you remember anything more of him?"

Why did dad want to know so much about Hank? "he's handsome, h-he's a little funny too and he had this really dark hair, almost like the night and he's tall like a giraffe, he has the sweetest smile, dad,"

He nodded slowly. "o-oh okay kiddo," he patted my knee.

\- - - 

Eventually, mom had come back with some food for me to eat, which I happily scarfed down. "thank you so much," I tell my parents. 

Mom had shown me some of the clothes she bought for me and pajamas to rest in, along with my phone to so that I could watch Georgie through the cameras in the house since dogs were not allowed in hospitals. Boy, did I miss him. Thinking about him gave me comfort, a peace of mine that unfortunately my mother nor father could give me. Maybe if there were more people around, they'd shame me for knowing how I felt about them both right now. I didn't care much about their attitudes of supposed worry for me, especially my mother and her judgemental looks, how it must have bothered her not to scold me any more than she wanted to. 

They stayed with me for the next few hours, talked to the doctors a bit more before I asked them if it were okay that they leave. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, to myself and the gash that was still healing. With small bit of surgery the did on me, it still wasn't enough, I would bleed every four to five hours, needing dressing by the nurses. My doses were upped, but all the same, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Hank altogether. . .

We were holding hands and talking about normal things and in the sunlight. In my dreams, I didn't have ears, one could say I was . . . perfect. 


	6. It Would Be My Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes a sudden appearance much to Lena's surprise as she is still on the mend in Almstead.

Hank POV  
  


Ever since I had seen Lena, awake and in the flesh, up close I couldn't stop thinking about her. She affected the way I drove, three times this week I rode past the red light and thank Gods that every time I did no car collided into mine or else I would have been fucked; Gods know this wasn't my first rodeo: being in a car accident. I didn't want another one, I almost didn't survive the last. . . But Lena? Yeah, she was all I could think of. I barely thought of my mother, her requests for information, and fulfilling my mission when I was so caught up with her for my own selfish reasons.

We'd even been keeping up, texting over the phone and talking about little things, of course, they weren't so little to me. Every facet from her was important and for this, I was grateful to hear anything from her. She'd tell me how she felt physically; the pain was there but little bit by bit, she was weaned off the pain medication. She would flagrantly spout about her parents' consistent worry even while she was in the hospital going nowhere and in a stable condition, how they bothered her and nagged her, scolded her, even. That, I didn't like one bit, however, I knew my place in the situation, and soon enough I could get her out of that. 

My mother wanted Lena to get well and eventually come back. It still amazed me that she wasn't dead when that bolt hit her, I thanked Gods for her being alive. It was some strange kind of fate. Lord knows I had my fair share of stolen and inappropriate kisses while she was dead asleep but I had no moral compass-- really, so I had decided to go back to see her when the doctors had alerted me the parents were gone again; that morning I had trouble choosing a set of clothes. Though, rather than take all day, I settled for black well-fitted jeans, a white undershirt, and a gray cable-knit fisherman sweater that clung to my figure. I finished with a subtle aftershave and applied lotion onto my hands before slipping into a pair of cognac leather shoes. 

I made sure to give a swift second look around before I left the RV from the camper to walk to my car; after my visit with Lena I would have all kinds of tasks to handle, I did have an earnest job in town that was discreet and small when I wasn't overseeing Lena for my mother. I handled flowers and gardening, for three days out of the week, and to my benefit, it was for Lena's adoptive father. In sum, Davis seemed to be a good man but he didn't ever mention Lena at his workplace or carry a single picture of her in his office, because of her ears.

Agriculture was in my blood; a family thing I suppose. But to me, working for Mr. Hauser was more so a hobby for me, something to pass my time so that I wasn't looking after Lena too much. The other four days I would spend looking after her. 

There were things I knew she liked off of the purchases her parents would make, she liked Ben and Jerry's ice cream, especially if it had any peanut butter in it. She listened to music on vinyl, but most of it was Davis' taste in music, she likes to wear light colors and metallics more than other tones, she likes her nails painted nude and gold and gets sushi delivered to the house. She prefers to wear sneakers, white ones, and black flats. She watches The Simpsons which I find adorable, so much so, that she turned me onto watching the show as well and I laugh at every turn.

On my way to the hospital, I make a stop to pick up cucumber and lime juice with a full and ripe grapefruit. I wondered if that was something she would be interested in. These were all healthy things and I had the right mind to help her eat something of real value rather than the sloppy and half-assed breakfasts they provided at the hospital. Many women fawned over me in the produce aisle at the supermarket, even more as I ordered fresh pressed juiced; I chuckled to myself as they pierced holes into my skin with their eyes. 

As I make my purchase, my phone rang. I pull it out from my pocket, looking at the screen and the vibrating phone in my hand, I read the caller ID. _Stella_. Ugh, her. I turned off my phone to decline her call. I leave the supermarket and drive to the hospital, filled with excitement to see Lena again. 

Stella calls me again. _This fucking policy!_ I answer the phone. "what the fuck do you want Stella?!" I barked.

Stella gasped into the speaker. "that is no way to talk to your soulmate, _Harold_!" She knew I despised being called by my full name. She wasn't mine, she was just some cheap fuck I dealt with for almost a full decade and now I despised her too, with my very soul. I wanted her gone but I couldn't do that. It wasn't allowed to kill people within the family and as of ten years ago, a new policy, that we cannot block other family members. We must all be in contact with one another, no excuses, everyone had to take responsibility and stand together no matter what happened. Unless one of us was blacklisted and exiled from the clan which hasn't happened in the last hundred years. I wish I could get rid of Stella somehow and that she would leave me be, understand what we had was nothing more than a fling. She needs to find a partner and forget about me. 

"Stella, we are _not_ soulmates, that was thirty years ago, I have moved on and so have you. Do not contact me again if you know what is good for you."

Stella began to cry. "I will tell your mother what you said."

I laughed at her. "Stella my mother will support me and everyone else will too, you are not my mate and you never will be. Cry all you want, it's not happening, not now, not another decade from now or even in the next century-- never, Stella, never." I ended the call with Stella in a firm voice, leaving her behind in the past. Looking up to the hospital to my future. _Lena_. 

\---

I arrived at Lena's room, with flowers in my hand from the gift shop, that I had forgotten to purchase at the supermarket or better yet, any florist. They were a simple but gorgeous arrangement of pink peonies, white hydrangea, and blush-colored roses. She was still asleep, however, unable to see their beauty. I had her breakfast in her hand, I wanted to give it to her but in the same moment, I didn't want to ruin this site, this site I had only seen once before when I saved her from a worse fate. I carefully settled down the flowers at her bedside giving them one last sniff myself. Lena, herself made them all the more beautiful within the walls of the dreary hospital room. 

_Oh, my love._

I smile at Lena, watching her stir from her sleep. _Damn it, damn me._ She groaned and shook her head awake. I wanted to watch her sleep some more. Her blue eyes fluttered open to me and she hummed, in subtle bliss, it seems. "good morning," she giggled, flashing her perfect teeth at me and sitting up. 

"Good morning, Lena," I greeted her. "I hope I didn't wake you,"

She sniffed and turned her head to the flowers. "Uhm, no, did you just bring these in?" she asked me.

I nodded. "yeah, it's only fitting-- oh and I bought you breakfast, I hope you're hungry."

She grabbed the vase of flowers and held them close to her nose. "this isn't it-- I smelled your--" she takes a sniff deeply in my direction. "hm, yes, it was your aftershave, that woke me."

My eyes widened. I did my best to cover my neck with the top of my sweater, "sorry," I apologized. I overdid it and I should have known she would have a sensitive nose.

She takes my hand off my rumpled up sweater, "no, I like it," she sniffs again, less aggressively and moans. "and I love these flowers; what is for breakfast?" she asks.

I love how at ease Lena is with me, freely touching me without hesitation, almost as if it were just meant, no intrusive thoughts to ask herself whether she should or shouldn't. Alas, her hand returned back to herself after she corrected me when I strongly desired to kiss it. We weren't ready for that yet, she wasn't and I was in no position to do exactly as I pleased. But I'd do anything as she said even if it meant me wearing this aftershave for the rest of my days. 

I pulled out her breakfast and a small plate for her to eat it on. I had the knife and grapefruit in my hand, "do you mind?" I ask her. 

She shakes her head, "no, go on, Lord knows I have weak wrists." she giggled. I laughed and began to cut up her grapefruit in a half, making a slight mess of my hands and then placing the metal knife back into the plastic bag. I shortly left her side to wash the juices off of my hands and watch her eat the grapefruit with the spoon I had provided for her. I sat back in the chair to watch her eat and enjoy it, swishing her juice for her. "it's really good!" she slurred with grapefruit behind her mouth. 

I chuckled at her, nodding my head. "yeah? I am glad to hear that, here have some juice, it's amazing and I think you'll like it."

"Okay."

I handed Lena the cup of juice and let her place the straw inside, she took her first sip, her eyes widened. "good, right?" I asked.

"Amazing!" she snorted. Gods, even her snort was adorable. I wanted to kiss her forehead so badly. 

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" I ask her. 

She smiled at me like a kind Goddess, so merciful and sweet. "no, this is good, this is all I need Hank." the way she said my name. So innocently. It set aflame an instinctive urge to protect her and keep her from everything good. To greedily keep her innocence to myself and make me a better man alone. An earnest and modest life away from the sins of the family I was born into. 

"Lena, please," I beg her, resting my temple against the bed. "please." I wanted her to want me. To need me. To rely on me for anything she could ever want. Gods know I had the means to do so, to support and provide. 

Lena had her index finger to the apex of her lips, thinking intently, humming too. "it is weird to tell a stranger things you want,"

 _Hah, she does have a point there._ I thought to myself and lifted myself back up from my slightly dejected stance. "we're going to rectify that problem once you have recovered enough to go out and after you are settled at home, right?"

"Of course." 

"So tell me what can I get for you, in advance of my . . . strangeness,"

"More of this, more fruits like cherries and oatmeal, maybe? The food here is kinda lame." finally, she was opening up. She liked clean, simple foods. 

"Would you like fish and salad for lunch? I can have it sent here." I offered. "perhaps . . . sushi?"

Lena nearly jumped in her bed. "I'd love it all, wow, thank you Hank, that's really sweet of you," she said, scooping more of the grapefruit flesh. 

I smiled at the golden blonde, giggling, she had a small piece of it on the corner of her mouth. "do you mind, you've got a little--"

"A what?!" she raised her voice.

I laughed harder, taking a napkin from the tray and gingerly dab at Lena's face which turns up into a white tooth-filled smile. "t-there we go, perfect." I said. "you're absolutely perfect."

She looked away from me with fidgety fingers. "d-did you eat too?" 

I nodded, lying. I didn't have much of an appetite, I had taken my medication last night and it made me feel full and energized, it would for the next three days and keep me that way, though my mother always advised eating despite how strong and fueled the medication might make me feel. I remember my first time on it, I didn't listen to mom and on the second day I fainted out of the blue. Now I was stronger than ever, managing everything. 

"Tell me more about yourself," she said. "you can't just have a dog, can you?"

She was right, there was more about me but what could I tell her that was safe to tell her? I stared down into my hands, wondering what to say to her when there was so much I had wanted to tell her. _Think, think Hank, it's not that damned hard._ "I-I have a younger brother, his name is Danworth but we all call him Danny, he's a little shit actually."

Lena giggled again and rested back into the bed as she finished her breakfast. "how old is this little . . . shit?" she had trouble saying curse words and I found that to be quite adorable about her as well. She rang true and pure. 

"Well for starters, he is fifteen so he is at that age where he is just bursting with puberty and figuring himself out but he's a genius like my father so he has that going for him." I tell her. 

"Anything else?"

Do I really want to mention Dutch? She's annoying and well, no one likes her but Thames himself. "I've got a little sister named Dutch, but her name is Dutchess-- weird right? My parents were high when she was born, I think. She's just annoying as all hell, a complete bi-- hell raiser but she's family, she's the middle child and I am the oldest, my mother's favorite." 

"What is your mother like?" 

Gods, how did I put it? How does one explain their mother and execute it without sounding like an ungrateful ass? Where would I be without my mother? I look into the light of the ceiling, thinking about mom. "she's a complete Goddess, she's kind but strong, a powerhouse, the glue to my entire family, she runs stuff and gets things done; if not, we'd all wipe our asses backward." I sigh. "uhm . . . she's awful short though but she makes up for all of that when she pulls on my ear to correct me and my dad, her eyes are a striking green and she has dark hair,"

"And your father?"

"He's a cold and calculated man, driven by logic only," I tell her. 

There was nothing to say about my father, he was nice when it benefitted him or when he felt like not being a complete ass, he was a sketchy man but a good businessman. A provider, so we couldn't complain too much. He was there for our games and made sure we were tucked in as kids and even as we grew up he invested in our dreams. But something about dad was very off and I could never put my finger on it. He made contributions to the family company and made an example perfect, glimmering of himself to the board, so much so that he was anointed the head of the board and the company. 

"Are your grandparents still alive?" 

_Hah! Aren't they?!_ I laugh to myself. They were too damned old. "yes . . . Grandma Mary is a sweetheart, she's just like my mother but somehow even kinder, she will make you cookies and feed you until you are as stuffed as a tick! Dutch is her favorite, apparently, Lord knows why. . . my grandpa Cliff is a man of science, he likes to spend the day in the garage tinkering his cars and even everyone else's when he is bored, everyone comes to him to fix things but other than that he is . . . a very funny man, a dork, you could say. He looked after me a lot, teaching me how to live in the wilderness when I was a boy, he is teaching Danny the same thing now."

"Sounds like your family is really close, huh," 

"Yeah, something like that," I said. 

It was only a matter of time before she knew about us and would meet them, and see just how close we all were. I wouldn't trade this family for anything and I only hoped Lena could understand that when the time comes. 

"Hey, look, I gotta go okay? I just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything I could do for you, I'll have that food sent over later on today," I stood up from the chair and took the trash in the bag to dispose of it later.

"No," she moaned. "please stay, I get awfully bored in here," she begged me. 

I couldn't abandon my tasks at hand and work all together. I wished that I could, so looking at the clock I saw that I had a few more moments to spare. It was the least I could do. I'd do anything she wanted me to if she knew that. "okay."

She took my hand into hers. "You have no idea what you're doing for me now by simply just being here for me, it gets lonely and the nurses are a bit hot-headed with me sometimes, I just need to see someone that isn't them or the doctors."

I could understand that, unfortunately. "I know." I could also understand that she needed me in a very small but significant way and for that, I was eternally grateful inside of my now awake heart that had been bought back to life from Lena, herself. "are you getting out soon so you don't have to see these people anymore?" I ask jokingly. 

"Yeah, in three days," she tells me. 

"Maybe next week we can have that date then." I proposed.

"Date?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and lips curled. 

_Oh shit, was that the wrong thing to say!_ "uh- uhm I didn't mean date, I just meant you know, the lunch thing-- thingy,"

She shook her head and smiled at me once more. "no, date is good . . . it's _perfect_." Lena melted into the pillows and the bed. 

I was so happy to hear that.

I leaned back into my chair and continued to listen to Lena talk about things that were on her mind for the next few moments. I was so at ease and happy just being here in her presence that everything else seemed to fade away. I was looking forward to our date, to spend time with her in the flesh and away from the Gods forsaken hospital; just like normal people going on any date. 


	7. When You're feeling Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes a full recovery and comes back home, only to be disappointed by what she finds at home.

Lena POV

*last night*

11:23 PM

"Psst," a soft whispering came from behind the curtains, and that same floral scent of fresh flowers; this time, orchids . . . I think? I tossed in my sleep, and shook my head, ignoring the sounds. It could just be the nurses outside starting to change shifts and talking about me, again. "Lena!" another whispery-yell came from the curtains. I stir from my slumber and sit upright, watching as the curtain slowly moves away, a thick white hand with blueish veins. There was no other hand than his. A smile reached out behind the slowly driven curtain.

"Hank!" I giggled. "how are you allowed in here?" I asked. 

He sighed in content, seeing my face, and coming to my side. "I've got my ways," he caressed my cheek and I didn't flinch once as I had known this stranger and the little things about his life. He settled the flowers on the side of my bed, "out with the old and in with the new," he said. He took the old flowers and trashed them. 

"It's good to see you." I said. "how was your day?" 

Hank paused for a moment, clearing his throat. "just . . . work, not much, I uh, went to the gym and worked out a few kinks as well," Hank bit his lip, focusing on other matters that were more important, I guess. "you look like you were sleeping so well,"

I smiled and nodded. "yes, I was," I lifted my arm to reach for his cheek, and he flinches, eyes began to widen; I caressed it. I could feel Hank's soft and supple skin, unusually tight even for someone his age. I forget how old he was. "how old are you, again, Hank?"

"Maybe you were zapped harder than I thought, I told you I am 25, remember?" he said. I felt like Hank was older than that but who was I to question it when his skin was so perfectly youthful? Like a baby's bottom. 

"Right," I agreed. I yearned to kiss him to feel how soft his lips were and to be closer to him, something in me wanting me to strongly recover to that I may know more of him. Where did it come from? This feeling? And this feeling between my legs that . . . twinkled, when he smiled at me. I must've known heaven because I never experienced joy like this before in all of my life and he must've known heaven too when he smiled and only had good thoughts, he looked so peaceful. At ease and innocent. All the same he was a stranger without feeling like one, "come," I patted a clear space on the bed and scooted over. 

He raised his eyebrow, as he was already sitting beside me. "lie with me," I corrected myself.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. 

I nodded. 

Hank came into the bed with me and we laid quite comfortably, I rested my head against his chest and listened to him breathe. His heart thumped, and instantly it became my favorite sound in the whole world, nothing else relaxed me more than listening to him. And then he sang, slowly and almost inaudibly, he rubbed my shoulder as he sang a song unknown to me. I clung onto his shirt and smiled against the soft fabric of it. This felt amazing, this felt right. 

I hardly knew him and though it felt like Hank had always been there for me. I was about to drift off back to sleep, but it was important that he knew this. "Hank?" I looked up at him in the darkness that now encased my room. 

I could hear it in his voice too, he was drifting off. "hmmm?" Hank hummed, finishing his song in little mumbles. 

"Thank you," 

He shook his head tiredly, "f-for what?"

"For being here-- what I needed . . ." my body melded into his, almost as perfectly as can be expected of two humans; well a God like him and a human like me. I could feel my conscious slipping now, like the wind swaying the petals of lilies. 

"There is nothing to thank, that's what family is for,"

I wasn't sure of what I heard or what I thought I heard. All the same, we slept soundly and peacefully. Happily. The morning would come to ruin everything we had overnight. 

\---

I wake in the morning to the smell of Hank but he is nowhere to be found, his hairs cling to the pillow beside me on the bed and I inhale what's left of his scent. It is regal and nothing on this Earth could prepare my senses for the smell of musk, burning wood, a rush of cool air and fresh leather. . . something so strong and hard, so manly and old, beyond it's ages as if he'd lived on this Earth too long and knew it all, as though he walked the Earth by foot and in the best way possible. What was this? Where is he? "Hank?" I called.

Nothing. 

I try again but there is nothing, no one. He is gone when I wanted him to stay. Me staying in his arms feeling safe and warm, away from the stressors of the world. Being near Hank was a dream in my own woken existence but maybe he had work early, things to do, it was wrong of me to expect him to stay until I woke up. I stood up from the bed and carried my IV tank with me, finding a handwritten letter by the mirror of the sink. 

"Dearest Lena,

Sorry I had to leave, I had pressing matters to attend to, forgive me. 

I will be back as soon as I am free of my duties."

This was better than nothing. He had business to attend to and I was right. I carried on with my business, starting my day, and going over the time I'd been here in my head. Tomorrow I should be able to leave if I am correct, the gash in my side is healing wonderfully thanks to the surgery that was performed on me. Either it was the suture work or something else, I don't even remember what the doctor said when I first came here, how bad my condition might've been, I was in a blur after meeting Hank for the first time and still starstruck like a dummy and a bit disoriented. 

But now it all seemed to be okay; I was relying less and less on pain killers like Toradol and taking lower doses in between my stay which the doctor saw as a great improvement. I took the paper from the mirror after I was finished and when I opened the door my parents were standing with bags in their hand and impassive faces. "I weren't expec--"

"Get dressed, you're leaving today, you're good enough to go home," mother said in a stern tone. 

"But Dr. Winkle said at least--"

"Lena, not another word. Get dressed. Now." my father said matching the same tone my mother had. 

They were so. . . hardened, but I obeyed them and took a seat, letting my mother take my IV out since she was trained in this specifically, I winced and groaned upon her taking off the protective taping and bandaging. She quickly removed the needle and covered it with gauze and a bigger bandage. "the bleeding will stop eventually, if it begins to feel a little wet just let me know and I'll clean it up again."

I nodded and waited for my next set of instructions. Mom handed me a bag and Dad went into the bathroom to give us privacy as I get myself dress. "am I discharged from the hospital?" I asked mom as I button up my jeans. She ties my shoes and nods but her face tells me otherwise, and that she is lying which mom has always told me was a sin and a bad thing to do.

I pay it no mind seeing as they don't have time for my attitude and they're rather upset; just the other day they were comforting me and bringing me stuffed animals and cookies, smiling and kissing my forehead. I didn't get it. My father comes back to pack my bag and the only thing I am holding is my stuffed elephant and my purse. We leave the room, the nurses are quiet and don't look at me as they have been this entire time, but they want to, I can see that and it makes me feel in a way I can't describe. I want to thank them for taking care of me but my mom ushers me out by my arm with a pressure that is uncomfortable but not entirely painful. We left the hospital behind as we drove away in the car, and I lay down in the back of the car as my mother and father sit in the front-- dad is driving and mom is looking out of the window with a look of disdain. Kinsaw isn't too far from Almstead county, I wondered if Hank lived in Almstead, I didn't ask. He just said he moved into town, not much to be said about it though. . . Oh God, here I go thinking about him again. 

Hank, Hank, Hank. Then again he's the first boy I've taken interest in, that is normal right? Right, it has to be. I think I am starting out late and well, he's as handsome as can be and he seems genuine. What's not to drool over or be obsessed about? Gah! He makes my chest feel hot inside, like that scene in the movie I watched with-- Oh goodness, I forgot all about Nick. I forgot that he was dead, how could I forget that my best friend was dead? He may have been bad to the end but it doesn't change that Nick was indeed my best friend as he always was. I had been so wrapped up in myself and next time talking to Hank that I didn't even think about what Sherry and his family must be going through, I'm a terrible person, aren't I? 

Good God. 

Maybe I should just rest and try to be thankful for being alive and grateful that the bear that came after him didn't get me too. A person in my position should be considered lucky but all I can really think of is the man that saved me from dying and meeting stranger unknown fates and forces. I slept until it was time to go home and the ride took some time, but we made it. The sound of the gravelly driveway woke me, the feeling of it underneath my body like ants on Red Bull and the blinding light shining through in the car-- it made me moan and sit up. 

Mom and dad were quiet, so therefore I was too. Dad helped me with my things, getting them back into my room , and mom set aside food for later if I felt hungry. I thanked her and sat on my bed, breathing in the scent of my own room, my known surroundings and possessions; everything that didn't smell like sanitizer and filtered air, I sighed in content. "is that everything?" mom asked.

"Yep," I told her.

"Good, because you're not coming out of this room for a while," she said with a curt tone, quickly shutting the door and locking it after herself. I never stood up so fast in my life until now, when I tried for the door and banged on it. 

"Mom!" I called out. "w-why are you doing this?! Dad!"

"Be quiet Elena!" mom shouted. 

"Dad! Daddy, please this isn't a joke, tell me what did I do wrong?!" I asked. I wouldn't stop banging on the door until I knew why I was given this kind of treatment, it was all wrong. I didn't do anything. Was it about Hank? I didn't tell them much else about him, I didn't even tell them about him continuing to see me. Did they know I kept that to myself or was it the hospital that called them? Goodness.

Dad's fist pounded on the door, silencing mine. "we could've lost you, we won't make that mistake again! We can't lose you, Elena, it's not fun or fair but it is what's necessary, and someday you'll thank us for keeping you sheltered as we always have," 

So that's it? I go out, try to be normal, and hang out with people whom I thought were my friends and get caught up in a freak storm and suddenly it's my fault for almost dying? I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask for Nick to try to take advantage of me and get me drunk, nor do I recall asking Sherry to leave me behind with her stupid and drunken brother; and yet they want to do this to me. If only they knew what happened that night, but they weren't ready for that yet, and who knows, they might keep me chained to the bed if they knew whatever Nick had planned to do to me. 

I felt lost, angry, and betrayal by my parents. I needed comfort, I needed to talk and get out what I was feeling. I needed-- him, Hank. I look for my purse and it is hanging on the end of my bed frame by the knob, my phone should be in there. I check and it's not-- _great. I should have known that but would it hurt to look_. They didn't want me to have any means of communication with anyone, not that I even knew anyone to call. No computer, no television, no phone. Just the record player in my room and my records, my notebooks and pencils and well, my dog of course. "what am I gonna do, boy?" I asked. 

Georgie cocked his head and barked. Surely, they can't leave him in here with me, eventually, he's going to need to use the bathroom, eat and drink too. "we'll let you out for dinner, Georgie will be taken care of. . . It's just for a few days Elena." I know my father is lying. "you need to recover and maybe then we can talk things over." 

I grumbled and flopped back on my bed. My eyes drift from the ceiling to my window, only to discover it is barred up. _Hah. Amazing._

I curl up on the bed and summon Georgie to lie down with me, and he does, pouncing onto my backpack and jumping onto my bed. "good boy," tears pricked my eyes and slowly came running to the corner and down my nose. _This is no way to live._

No one really knows I'm home. No one knows my parents have lost their minds. No one knows that I am trapped in my house.


	8. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes away on business and word gets out that Elena is being held prisoner in her own home.

Elena POV

It's been three days since I've been held in the house after my parents took me from the hospital; mom has taken the liberty of getting supplies from the hospital, she came home with antibiotics last night and woke me up in the middle of my sleep to hook me up to drugs and give me things that can only be found in the hospital. Her job hadn't stopped with work but with me, and I hated it-- that mom would do this to me instead of leaving me alone; that dad would allow her to do this to me, he was softer than she was so I just thought that he would tell her to give me some slack. The only thing worth it out of this whole mess was the pain killers, they were nice and they often put me in peaceful sleep, nothing addictive. Just reasonably nice. 

I managed to get a step outside of my room when my dad allowed me, he wanted me to stop sleeping so much from the Toradol and "move my muscles" as he put it. We sat here having lunch together, mom prepared a tossed salad with various fruits and vegetables with steak strips. The table was quiet, mainly due to my unwillingness not to talk to either of my parents and they couldn't make me; the table hadn't been this quiet since they discovered I had my first period. I didn't like the silence but by the same token I wasn't going to talk to them about anything, I awkwardly stabbed into my steak and cut at it even more until I was finished eating and looking down into my plate. Dad would make "dad noises" and clear his throat as he filled in meaningless conversation with mom and I could feel their eyes peering into my soul but I tried to remain unbothered. "how about we take Georgie for a walk while your mother cleans up? We can even watch a movie or something." dad suggested. 

I said nothing. 

"Choice is yours, you need some fresh clean air, Elena," my mother said. 

Dad was already getting up to get Georgie's leash from the coat rack, he called Georgie over and clipped him to it. I got up from the chair and quietly stood by my father, letting him know I was going to walk with him, he flashed me a smile and handed me my jacket. "be careful you two!" mom says as we step outside of the house with Georgie. The air was crisp and dewy, it was literally a breath of fresh air and just what I needed after being cooped up in the room for days, I took it in and cherished it. 

_Oh, God._

I wanted to smile but I was too stubborn and too angry at my father to let him see me smile, I didn't want to give him the pleasure and he didn't deserve it. _Why should he get that from me?_ I rolled my eyes and walked behind the house with him, our house was not too far from past a small land of trees. We walked Georgie into the back and I kept my hands in my pockets, looking at the ground. I didn't mind the air or cherishing it. Dad attempted to make small talk with me, "good air, huh?"

I walked at a distance from him and waited against a tree as he picks up after Georgie, my sights peered over to the lake past the trees, it glistened in from the sun's rays, bouncing into the land around us, it was the prettiest thing about us. I had gone there a few times with mom and dad to take boat rides, we would rent a big enough boat for us three and eat at dad rowed the boat . . . Those were some of the best times between us three. I wanted to do it again before it got too cold to do so, fall was among us, and before we knew it, winter would set it hooks deep in houses, drafting and running past everyone's bones that were obligated to go outside for whatever business befall them. 

I hardly had to face the troubles of winter, I stayed inside-- spoiled with warmth, soup, and tea. 

"You've got to talk to me eventually, I am your father after all."

"My adopted father," I retorted. 

Dad sighed and chuckled, nodding, "we love you and take care of you because we want to, Elena, your mother wasn't in the right situation to take care of you, we are all you have, forgive us for being overprotective, right now you hate us for keeping you in but in the long run you'll thank us."

"Than you for keeping me prisoner for the rest of my life? Doing college online, only to go nowhere and not ever find a proper living for me, staying up underneath you and mom for all my days until you die?" 

Dad buried Georgie's leavings and stood up. "don't go there." he said in a stern tone.

I wasn't fit for recoiling at my father's voice anymore, I had come into a mind of my own now that they were set on never letting me live my own life. Maybe before all this happened I might've had a chance but now? No way. "You should've tried harder! Don't put this on me, that I am the only child you two could have, it's not my fault, I didn't ask for any of this."

"Come on, we're going back in." his tone persisted with me. 

I follow my father through the trees back home, we walk in silence with both of our heads held down until we reached the door. "your mother lost many babies, we had spent most of our fortune conceive although attempts were futile . . . but to ourselves, though we'd never admit it to one another, we were so tired, I was already giving up on her. You came and nothing about you could change our mind, she was hesitant on taking you off the porch but I couldn't help myself. That same day, I held her as she held you, we slept all morning until it was time for you to eat-- forgive me if I can't let you go, if we're obsessed with you and want nothing but a long and healthy life with you."

I ignored dad and opened the door to the house. "you're back so soon," mom said, putting away dishes in the drying rack. 

"Go to your room," dad demanded. 

I quietly do as he says, going into my room, I hear it lock behind me and it doesn't phase me anymore. I sit on my chair by my desk, taking a pen and my notebook, and began to write,

_I don't know when I will get out of here, but I hate it. Being trapped with two parents who don't know left from right or up from down._

_I feel like I am going mad and it may be true. One thing I know is mom and dad will never let me out until they probably die._

_Knowing what I know about them doesn't make it any better. I think of Hank a lot, I miss his company, his scent, the way his hair falls in his eye sometimes, this strong arms, his sweet smile. The way he held me before he left so abruptly before I woke. If only I knew that'd be the last time we'd see each other. I promised him a date, and not just for what he did, but now because I want to. I want to know him._

_I want Hank to come after me, to save me from this nightmare I have grown into. I never had any other family but I knew this isn't what family was about, no one does this or at least they aren't supposed to._

There is no reason to keep my words with me, writing them only did but so much and it gives me relief. The window is boarded up against the outside, I can at least lift the window up through my side of the room for air and to slip the note outside of the checkered wood design that dad built across my window. I go through the crack and forget about it. Maybe someone will see it, maybe they won't. . . It doesn't matter much anymore, does it?

I slunk down into my bed under the blankets and close my eyes, hoping to dream of something sweet for once. 

Hank POV

I make haste back to the hospital so that I can look after Elena, I had previously come from a long ride after meeting with a business partner, a familiar guy too, Mike Travers and his brother, Trevor. The three of us had talked on Mike and Trevor's boat around four in the morning, going over this year's numbers, mine was high as usual and the Traver's were a little under on getting us the resources that my family needed but as always: Trevor came correct with an advance payment to promise me that they'd rise the results next year by spring. 

I had three million in three suitcases, the money wasn't exactly on my mind but Elena was. The doctor met me outside as I pulled up to the lobby, "what's the good news, doctor?"

Dr. Winkle rubbed the back of his neck and came to the window, leaning down. "she's gone, S-Sir,"

"Gone?" I asked. What the fuck does that mean? Dead, escaped . . . What? "you fuck! What do you mean, gone?!"

He crippled under pressure and held his hands together: self-soothing. "her parents came to collect her they didn't even properly discharge, she should be home by now but I was very concerned with how stormed in and took her, there was nothing we could do now that she is over age though."

I sighed. "alright, thanks Dr. Winkle,"

"About our deal . . . Sir,"

He was right, I still had a deal to uphold although he let her go and didn't do anything about it. There was nothing more to be done. I dug into my satchel and took out the ten vials of glowing red liquid, I handed them over to him. "be careful with these, this is all you're getting-- break them and that's on you."

He nodded, stashing them into his pockets. "pleasure doing business with you Mr. Fordyce,"

"Uh huh," I pulled off and made way to Elena's house, I was determined to make sure she was okay. 

I had arrived at Elena's house, to the beautiful scenery. A place where trees flourished, flowers died from their previous bloom and a lake waiting to freeze over, running with smooth, easy blue waters. The house was built out of various stones, covered with dead flowers and vines on the sides of the house with a stone blue door and a silver knocker, the porch had a swing and a rocking chair. There wasn't much of a presence of anyone living here, they were very secretive, so much that they had the car parked in the back of the house, the curtains in front of the windows to the first floor were blackout dark blue curtains. _This is how they had her living? In secrecy? Ashamed of her and her more than apparent beauty?_ We wouldn't have done this back at home if she were with me. We didn't live that way. 

I walked around the house, forgetting the rest of the scenic beauty of her house. I wondered which one was her room; to the left of the house, there was a room without curtains that showed what to be a home office on the second and last floor. I had a dog yapping and followed the sound, I had quick to do so, remembering Lena told me she had a dog. In fact a newborn puppy, I think she named it Steve, or was it, George? Georgie? Georgie. 

The window is boarded up by medium-sized cuts of wood, but looking closely enough I spotted the billowy curtain behind it. They had her imprisoned, why? Was it reasonable even in her condition? I looked down at the ground to see if I could jump up high enough to reach the window from the first floor to the top level, even then the boarded-up window was a task on its own, no matter how strong I was. I spotted papers that were on the ground as well, a few crumpled up and some that were folded, none that were damaged, I picked them up and read through the notes. They were all notes crying of desperation, her fears, her boredom and so much, much more. There were notes, much to my surprise about me . . . The longing thoughts she had for me. 

I read this one closely.

 _Hank, I miss you already, I want to feel your arms wrap around me so tightly as they were before I was taken discharged from the hospital. I miss seeing your blue eyes, how they seem to change color and glower in the night, which is very strange to me but beautiful. Your lips so full of color, the way your heart beats like a drum in steady steps. Your hands gloved in fire. Why Hank? Why do I feel this closely about you? Though the pain lightning inside of me I feel the same warmth flourishing throughout my body, the fire spreading through my stomach when I see you, feel you, let alone think of you. Good God, Oh God, Hank. When I woke I felt the warmth inside of me that first morning we met as the nurse stuck me, like magic. . . Like a drug and when I feel you it is almost the same like bees and pheromones, they attract, the scents are subtle but at a will they seem to magnify. What is it? I don't think I will ever get this again until the day I die when I am gone into another plane of my life. I don't see myself ever leaving this place, with the window how it is, my parents have their eyes all over me and Georgie is all I have right now. This keeps me sane, even when you will never get this, never see me or this letter. I'm not in love but it is something just as dangerous and I'l_ _l carry this with me . . . always._

_Much thanks to you and your kindness for saving my life in the first place, Lena._

Her name had been the only thing signed in cursive and it was beautiful her handwriting. Her words were a great comfort to me and my madness, I smiled to myself. 

_I'm coming for you, Elena._

"Lena!" I whispered loudly, in the hopes to get her attention, without her parents hearing me. I called her name quite a few times, then began to jump as high as my body would allow me. I had power running through my veins, but even then I was shorted of my dose. I wasn't able to reach as high as I usually would. I hit the bottom of the window and held on for as long as I could. "Lena!" I called out once more. 

Through the boarded-up window, I could see Elena half asleep and hooked up to a machine pumping her with fluids, what seemed to be like morphine and a potassium drip. I inhaled the scent coming from her room, it smelled of a hospital, I nearly lost my grip from the pungent odor of the room, I hoped to smell something of a clean, feminine room, something that smelled of her because she smelled of faint roses and berries that had fallen to the ground. I missed that lovely smell of her's and only her's. No woman in my life had ever been so sophisticated and so innocent as Lena. Call it infatuation, maybe but it was what it was.   
"wake up!" I urged her.

"Hank?" Lena croaks.

"Yeah, it's me," I roll my eyes and chuckle. "you're not dreaming. I need you to come to the window . . . If you can,"

I watch her attempt to get up from the bed, trudging to her window and IV tubes along with her. _Shit._ I thought. She was red around the eyes and chapped at her lips, half-dead to me. She looked better in the hospital than she ever did here at home. "hey," she tries to smile but it turns out worse than her resting face. 

"What have they done to you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "this is my first time waking up today." she tells me. "I can't leave the house, they're paranoid more than ever at this point."

I was ready to kill, destroy and burn the fucking house down. I hadn't been so angry in a very long time. "Lena this is wrong, it's a fucking crime is what it is!" I was fired up at this point, ready to take her with me but I couldn't, not without her consent. "Lena you should come with me," I tell her. 

She looks back anxiously and softly shakes her head. "I cannot leave the house, Hank, m-my parents would have my head for even this alone,"  
  


I shook my head in disagreement. "we'll worry about that later," I began to punch in the pieces of wood that kept us apart from each other. She gasped in disbelief and stood back falling into her bed. I probably should've warned her first before the wood started flying everywhere, turning into little chips. I couldn't hold onto the ledge anymore, I fell down onto my ass and caught my breath. "fuck," 

"Hank!" Lena called out, she stuck her neck out to see me on the ground. She's obviously and humanely concerned about me falling two stories from her house. "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lena," I crack my neck for good measure before standing straight up. "watch out, I'm coming back up-"

"No!" 

Of course, I didn't listen, I jumped right back up from the ground and held onto her ledge a little more tightly, swinging in feet first and stepping into Lena's room which was very much how I had begun to imagine it. Flower-shaped pillows, tones of light blue and pastels, stuffed animals, her closet door opening to expose her clothing which was very much the same as her room-- light and slowly. A few jeans here and there, nothing too dark; which is something I'll have to remember now, and then there was Georgie who began to bark at me. 

She shushed him and picked him up. "h-hey bub, it's okay, Hank here is a friend of ours," Lena soothed the dog until he had quieted down. I knew between me and him, that the dog could smell where I had come from, who had been around me, what was inside of me, and the fair amount of rage that took over my body. Now that I was here in front of her I didn't know what to do with myself, what to do with her, how to act. I wanted to kiss her wildly, snatch her, hear all the little moans come from her lips but I couldn't so I settled for hugging her, taking her in my arms, and cradling her head.

"Lena," I sighed. 

"Hank you should not be here, my dad is home," Lena said. 

"Frankly, I don't give a damn," I could hear the annoying operatic music playing downstairs, probably in the living room. The house began to smell of chicken, ramen, and cilantro. "but that does smell good, can I get a plate to go?" 

We both laughed. "I'm sure dad's almost done, he's going to come up any minute."

I didn't care. "put the dog down Lena," I said softly. 

She obeyed my command with green wide doe eyes and then stood still. "okay. . ." I could hear her breathing hitched as I came closer to her, our chests pressing together and our noses grazing on another. "what are you doing here, Hank?" she asked. 

I didn't want to tell her why I was really here, she wasn't ready for those words just yet. Humans had a terrible time accepting the truth of things already, it caused wars, death, and pain. The last thing I wanted to put Lena through was even more pain than what was necessary, for Christ's sake the girl was hooked to an IV, locked inside her own home and her parents were on my shit list, they wanted to make sure she never saw the pure light of day ever again. I couldn't let that happen, I'd be damned and so would she. This place would surely burn down if it was the last thing I ever do. 

"You weren't at the hospital," I breathed uneasily, shifting my stance. Our lips were so close, I could smell her, feel her warmth radiating off of her body, I could see her heart beating through her tank top-- the subtle milky white and flawless skin was vibrating. I could see what I did to her and if only she knew what she had done to me. "I drove there and the doctor said your parents came and took you. . . I was so worried."

"How did you get here?"

"I drove."

"No-- I mean how did you know where I lived," 

"The doctor trusted me enough to give me the information about where you lived," I lied. "then I drive here, try to see you for myself, I come across these,"

"My papers."

I read aloud to her. "I don't know when I will get out of here, but I hate it. Being trapped with two parents who don't know left from right or up from down.

I feel like I am going mad and it may be true. One thing I know is mom and dad will never let me out until they probably die. 

Knowing what I know about them doesn't make it any better. I think of Hank a lot, I miss his company, his scent, the way his hair falls in his eye sometimes, this strong arms, his sweet smile. The way he held me before he left so abruptly before I woke. If only I knew that'd be the last time we'd see each other. I promised him a date, and not just for what he did, but now because I want to. I want to know him. 

I want Hank to come after me, to save me from this nightmare I have grown into. I never had any other family but I knew this isn't what family was about, no one does this or at least they aren't supposed to."

A sigh escaped my lips. " . . . Elena, I don't know how to make up for all the time I missed not being there to protect you,"

"It was just three days, Hank," 

I shook my head again and chuckled. "three days too long without my girl . . . without you, without knowing that you are safe," I tilted my head down a little, to kiss her forehead. Desperately wanting it to be her lips but I knew she wasn't ready to be kissed there just yet and too afraid to lose control, one kiss could send me over the edge. 

"Hank," Lena urged me, pulling me down by the nape of my neck. I managed to pull back and smile down at her. 

"Lena!" a man with a bright and cheery voice called out; I presumed her father. I wasn't going to leave but I wasn't going to stand here either. I walked over to her closet, stepping inside and closing the door behind myself, leaving just enough room to peek through. "Lena, are you decent?" 

"Uhm, yes!"

The door jingles, I could hear the key and then the door opening; it would be too easy to come out and beat this fuck to the pulp but I couldn't do that in front of Lena, she would never forgive me for beating her father to bits and pieces. I would finish him in with a club and sleep soundly knowing this dick was dead and sleeping with the fishes, her mother too. 

I watch as she sits down on the bed looking up at him. "do you think you can take the IV out now, daddy?" Lena asked. 

Her father sets the bowl down on her table. "sure, I don't see why not sweetheart," he begins to take the tapes off of her arms, she winces until he rips it off all at once. "I know, I'm sorry. Mom's better at this than I am,"

Lena groans. "she's a nurse, you're a florist," 

He had a reprimanding look upon his face; warning her not to start with him. He takes a gauzy cloth and tape, bandaging the ditch of her arm. "enjoy your lunch, I will be back in a bit to see what you might want for dinner, mom will be home soon. " he calls for Georgie before leaving the room and locking her in. I wait a moment to hear him go back down the stairs before I exit the closet and join Lena on the bed. 

This isn't my first time on a bed with her but it's her room which makes my mind run lucid with imagination. There are pictures of her and her parents, movie and music posters, endless looks to read. Everything inside me is burning with hellfire to make Lena mine, to be her first, to undress her and kiss her ears. I saw how they moved when I was near her or when I spoke low and close to her, they stood up. 

She is looking at the bowl as if she is deciding whether to eat it or not. "eat," I tell her. 

She complies, eating and moaning into the bowl. The soup smelled almost sweet and mostly savory, there were notes of citrus, mint, garlic, and molasses glazed meat, the noodles were thin and cooked to perfection. She eats her portion then shares some with me, I don't decline her either, everything looks and smells wonderful but I had to taste it for myself. I moaned too. "god, that's--"

"Good right?" Lena giggles. 

I nod in agreement. The light comes through in the room, almost as though the trees were moving out of the way and the sunlight kisses her cheek, the light came through her eyes and shone through her blonde hair. "yeah . . ." I was at a loss with my words. I finished the soup and burped, making her laugh. "very good,"

Lena laid back on the bed and looks at me. "so, I heard that Nick's funeral is tomorrow. . . and I was thinking--"

Not him again, that sick fuck. That rapist. Not the boy that claimed to be her friend only to take advantage of her purity and virtue, liquoring her up, scaring her. Trying to ruin her for anybody else. "how about we go for a ride?"

"W-What?" Lena asked. 

I talked slower this time. "do you want to go for a ride?"

"I heard you but I was talking about Nick's fun-"

"Come on!" I set the bowel down and walked over to the window, positioning myself to jump. "we won't go far, I promise."

Lena shook her head in disbelief and watched as I jumped down from her bedroom window. I stood on my feet looking up, waiting for her to come. "I can't-- it's too high, I'll die or something and injuries are st--"

"Do you trust me, Lena?" I asked her. Lena's eyes widened in shock and she remained quiet. "I wouldn't ever let you fall or get hurt, that is a promise, I'd never hurt you, forsake you, and betray you," and I meant it. Yes, I told a little white lie but eventually, everything would be revealed at a much more appropriate time. 

"I do trust you," she tells me. 

I would never let anything happen to her, I'd be damned once more. I held my arms up for her. "I will always catch you . . . just trust me." _Please trust me, the way I trust you. Have faith or this'll never work and I want this to work. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. To keep you safe so that they'd never be able to touch you again. Please baby, please._

She took a leap of faith, falling forward. **"okay."**


	9. Water Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Lena get away, a romantic connection ensues and a treacherous storm brews over the town.

Lena POV

I landed perfectly in his arms and just as he promised: he caught me, he wouldn't let me fall and nothing hurt. Or at least I don't think so. I took a breath of fresh air, much cleaner than my own room at this point. "ah," I sighed in content. Hank's hand rubbed up and down against my back to comfort me. "see, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

  
I shook my head, standing with him in serenity for another moment, I just needed this for another second. I didn't know when the chance would be given to me again or what might happen from here on out; I just knew I was standing here, outside with Hank, alone. There was not a car in distance, I questioned him about it. "I parked some ways from here, I couldn't risk your father seeing me from the driveway, could I?"

"No, I suppose not." I chuckled nervously.

  
"I had to make sure you were safe here, apparently I leave to get work done and you are holed up in your own house." He holds my hand, walking me from the window to the driveway. His hand is huge and warm, it makes me feel safe. It makes me wonder what they'd feel like when he grasps my hips and brings me into-- "anywhere you'd like to go?" he asks, breaking me from my lustful train of thought.

"N-no," I stammer.

His lips curl up into a devious smile. "I know just the place then," he says.

My curiosity took flight as to where Hank might be taking me, but I complied and walked with him to his car. I never had seen his car until now but it was vintage red, I am guessing a car from the '60s but was kept in very well condition, the car's a beauty. I smiled from ear to ear and touched the glimmering hood of the car. "what is this?" I asked.

"A Chevy Corvette Roadster," he said kicking the tire nervously and biting his bottom lip, the blood rushed to his teeth from the delicate pink flesh. "a gift from my mother for my thir--the twenty-first birthday,"  
She must've been a sweetheart, a well endowed one too. These things cost a fortune in this day and age. "where do you get cars like these?"

He shrugged. "around, my family is known for collecting very, very old things. I am not so much a collector like they are, especially my father who has a fine collection of swords,"

They seemed to be amazing people, the . . . I realized I didn't know their last name. "what's your family like? Their name, what they do," I inquired. 

Hank looked at me, deep in the eyes, and then scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. He stares off into the distance. "t-they're a busy but loving WASP territory family, we look out for one another very fiercely, we live for tradition and live by it. We're inseparable-- the love all of us have for one another-- mom is very. . . well-- motherly, but she's been sad for a long time, she loves to grow her plants in the greenhouse and she buries all of her love and hopes inside of my little brother, Danny-- Danworth, really. Danny is a disagreeable mess, a little maggot with a big brain and an even bigger mouth, he keeps us all up to date on everything happenin' though, so the little snot is useful for something;

I have a little sister named Dutch, she is all fire and nothing less, but that is just her way of showing love, I am sure she means well. Dutch likes to work with animals-- horses, specifically. She doesn't do much to help out the family but you can always count on her to fight for what this family stands for. My father-- he's a hard ass, but a smart and calculative one, he runs the family business alongside my mother, he is the leader of our clan; Head Huncho, and is a businessman first, the family has always come last to him, but as far as I know, I am his favorite."

"Are your grandparents still alive?" I ask. 

"Yes,"

I took my seat in the car with him, waiting for an answer as we buckled up. "Grandma Mary is a blast, you'll love her. She was the family's figurehead until my father took over, now she spends her days with socialites at parties talking to old aristocrats and watching soaps. My grandfather, Cliff-- like my father is another man of business but takes great pleasure in what he does and incorporates nothing but fun, you can find him camping out in the woods a lot or playing around with his cars,"

They all sounded like charming people, despite Hank's father who seemed to be lost in his work. I felt compelled to meet them, the Fordyce's. I ordered Hank to tell me more about his grandmother, Mary, she seemed like a lovely lady and someone I could take after if I were ever to meet them. We pulled up to a '70s themed diner, by the drive-through. "you can have whatever you want, I am never going to tell you no about something like that," Hank says, sensing the look of hesitation upon my face. My parents had always steered me to eat healthily and that having what I wanted, when I wanted was only something for when I had their permission or on special days only. 

I looked on the menu, unable to make a choice of what I wanted. A burger and shake? Fries? A corndog? Funnel cake? Coke, Potpie? What was one to do when given the chance to have whatever they wanted? "A little bit of everything," I tell him. 

Hank roared with laughter, "my kind of woman!" he flashed his teeth at me before turning over the window to tell a waiter our order. "I will have a Philadelphia burger with a strawberry mountain shake and the little lady will have a little bit of everything; do you think you can do that?"

The waiter complied with our order, leaving us to wait in the parking lot. Sun shone through the car and music played but here I sat, nervous to be alone with him now, in public. What did I do? Do I act as though we're a normal couple, just friends? I've never felt this way about anyone and I wanted to be immersed in Hank and everything about who he was. "what else is your kind of woman?" I asked.

Hank tentatively looked at me. "The kind of woman that has desires yet a sense of innocence, a person that wants better for everyone and herself, someone capable of well-versed love, adventurous and kind," was he describing me? I was everything but desirous, adventurous, and well versed in love. "you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't know-- I watch too much television, I've romanticized the idea of falling into the arms of a beautiful strong-chinned stranger and having some close understanding of each other, like magic, you know? That's a child's fantasy but I don't know what else to expect really, I don't get out much and my father is well . . . My father. He and my mother have a very modest love for each other, they just go hand in hand,"

I realized I was rambling and my voice had begun to trail off; I had no references to anything real and true. I wondered about his "references", it's too audacious to ask about something as personal as that. How about something normal, Lena, don't do all in like that, you've just met the guy. "what were you like in high school?" I asked. "I've never gone, homeschool only,"

"School was a blast back when I went, I was well known in school and did very well, of course then things were a bit easier it was the 8-- I was 18 and thriving," 

"Any girls?"

"Girls?"

"Yeah, girls?"

Hank chortles. "hardly. . . Let's just say family traditions don't allow us to date just anyone, we're paired up with someone but yes, I've dated my fair share of young women,"

"Paired up? Meaning you get match-made or something, to other WASP families?"

"Hmmm, kind of,"

I felt stupid now. I didn't come from a sociable family spewing with money, I wasn't the daughter of some oil tycoon or anything like that. I was just a girl that had no social bearing, not a name or a penny for herself, and only now did I find out that my mother and father were sitting on vast amounts of cash funded by my birth mother who I knew nothing of except the fact that she had to give me away because apparently, my life was in danger from my father who wanted nothing to do with me. I had some kind of birth-right but wasn't able to claim it. 

"Have you've been matched?" 

"Yes,"

"Oh. . ."

"But, I don't like her like that. Stella and I used to grow up together, we were close as children but we had our differences, she is madly in love with me but I don't feel the same way, my heart belongs to another."

"Oh," I repeated, in a loss of words. He loves another, not me, not this Stella girl either. I guess it's better that way, I am just another conquest then, a good time away from the other WASPs girls. "good for--"

"Here's your order, We hope you enjoy Malla-Burger, come back again!" a young man interrupted us, handing Hank at least six packages of food which he placed in the back of the car. He pressed a button that instantly made the machine whir, behind us the hood came down on itself as he tipped the deliverer and sped off onto the road. I remained quiet on the road, half disappointed by his confession of love to another and his erratic driving. Everything was happening so fast, the trees and flowers came on another the other and it was beautiful. The wind whipped through our hair and our faces, I couldn't help but giggle. 

I felt free with him. Free in the car, going as fast as it was; outside with no one telling me to cover up my ears, not to be ashamed of anything, no rules, no modesty. Just being one with the air. It felt so, so good. It couldn't end, it just couldn't, I never wanted this one particular moment to end for me.

Hank slowed down as he came across an abandoned lot shrouded with low-hanging trees and a river behind it. "come with me," he says. Hank quickly stashes all six packages of food into his arms, hauling them as I carry absolutely nothing. I felt compelled the help him though, it didn't seem fair that he had to carry those many bags and I didn't have not-a-one. 

There was a boat in the water, clean and ready to be used. "did you?--"

He nodded. "yes, I thought you would like this," he flashed me that same handsome smile as he gave when he met me. 

He was right, I did. The light dances on the water and the area around us were nothing short of peaceful, the air, the songs of the birds and trees. What more could I say? Hank was full of surprises, that much I knew. He placed the food and himself inside first before taking me by the hand and helping me in. He began to row away from the dock. "please, eat," he urged me. 

And I did. Digging into the first bag close to me, I picked up a glazed doughnut. II bit into the doughnut, moaning at the taste of it, the moisture, and flakiness. "eat something else, have everything!" he said laughing, causing me to laugh. I dug into more bags eating a little bit of everything, a bite of a corndog, fried Oreos and sandwiches. I was tasting everything that my parents wanted to deny me and it was good!

. . .

"I think I enjoyed the fried Oreos more than anything else," I told Hank licking my fingers and giggling. 

"They were my favorite as a kid," he said. Hank's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "you've got a little. . ." I didn't know what he meant. "here," he took a wet cloth napkin and began to wipe away at my mouth, smiling. I had powdered sugar all over my face and hands, I blushed from the mere embarrassment of it all. 

"Th-Thank you, Hank,"

"Lena?"

"Mmm- yeah?"

"I bought you out here alone to tell you something and I hope-- I really hope that you sympathize with me on this,"

"What is it, Hank?"

The sun comes through shining on Hank's head so brightly as if he was the only one it had seen despite the clouds trying to cover us up; his eyes glimmered towards mine. Eyes that held so many secrets, and something else even deeper than those. "I know it's a bit early to say anything but you hold my heart Lena, I didn't get to finish what I said earlier but I should've made that clear,"

"Oh,"

"You're everything I've been looking for and I know it sounds crazy but I want us to be together if that's alright with you,"

"My parents--"

"We'll figure that out,"

"But you're supposed to be matched up with--"

"Fuck Stella, Elena, I want you and only you, I find myself thinking about you all the time and it doesn't make sense not to have you,"

I felt a wave of emotions run through my stomach, my nervous system firing up in response to his sudden fervor for me. He wants me, not Stella, not any other girl, just me. Elena with the deformed bunny ears. . . He had to be pulling my leg, right? "Elena?" 

"You don't mean it," I tell him. 

"But I do Elena, I want you and only you, no other rich girl is going to give me what I've been searching for these past few months, and just having laid eyes on you, I can see the wait has been more than worth it. Our meeting wasn't supposed to be as dangerous as it was, I would've preferred to meet you somewhere at a bookstore or any other God damned place but not at the expense of you dying in my arms; alas you take the good with the bad and hope for the best, right?"

"Right,"

"Please tell me I am not alone in this state of being," Hank plead. 

I didn't want to hold back anymore, I wanted to tell him how I truly felt. I wanted to tell him how much of a jerk he seemed like when he didn't tell me I had his heart and no other girl, for making me sit in the car during this ride thinking it was someone else and getting my hopes up. "you're not you're all I can think about sometimes, thinking about you gets me through the day and all I can ever do is think about kissing you,"

Hank looked at me as though he had found something he lost almost a hundred years ago. "Lena. . . God, Lena,"

"Hank," 

"Tell me you're mine,"

Nothing was holding me back right now, no one was here to stop me, the words choked up inside of me all the same. "I'm yours, Hank" 

"As am I,"

Hank leaned in to kiss me, his hand supporting the back of my neck and the other hand around my waist, pulling me in and our lips touching for the very first time. They melt together like clay, molding, and melding in perfect unity. They were so soft but also strong against my own. The kiss went on for what seemed like a long time but in reality, was only a few moments and I love everything about it. About him. About what we could be if given the chance. 

The boat began to rock a little, neither of us seemed to care. 

"I should've kissed you that night I came to visit you,"

"No you shouldn't have, I couldn't have been able to enjoy it as much as I do right now, I would hardly be able to say what I needed to say," I confessed.

"What else would you say?" he asks.

"I would've said 'Hank don't let me go' and I'd ran into the night with you but it just wasn't in the cards," I told him.

"We still can," he offers. 

"I can't leave my parents behind,"

"Of course, I'm just saying,"

"Maybe someday soon, Hank,"

Hank kissed the back of my hand. "you just tell me when and I'll come running."

The boat began to rock more, Hank looked underneath. "what's happening?"

"I-I don't know, the water's boiling underneath the boat or something? That's strange and just plain unnatural,"

"Hank, seriously, what's wrong is there a turtle underneath or something?" I asked. 

"I am serious, Elena there is water boiling underneath us and there isn't anything else under us,"

The boat rocked a lot more violently now, I braced myself. "Hank please stop moving the boat like that," I urged him. 

"I'm not doing that I promise you,"

The food flew into the air and us with it as the boat turned completely over, we went underwater and swam from under the boat, coming up for water. I gasped and began to swim to the dock. Hank shortly came up behind me, helping me get onto the dock and out of the water. The water continued to boil and rise high into the air, like a waterfall in one spot. "Lena . . ." Hank whispered. 

There was no one else around but us. I was feeling very much on edge and confused by what was happening. Hank embraced me in his arms and with me, the water dropped. Almost calm and serene as it was before Hank kissed me. "what was that?" I asked him. 

"That was you, Lena," he said. 

_Impossible._

"No, it can't be," 

"It was," nothing else could be accounted for other than the fact that it was one of us. "you can control water, great, I don't just have a girlfriend but a water-bound one," he smiles at me. 

He called me his girlfriend. I guess this makes my situation a little more bearable now. 

"Can you take me home? This is getting too weird for me." I had to get out of my drenched clothes and into something warm as soon as possible and process what the hell just happened. 


End file.
